And Then There Were Four
by moring92
Summary: Phoebe's promise to swear to evil causes time to be reversed and save Piper and Prue's lives but ultimately places her life in danger. With Phoebe evil, Piper and Prue must rely on Paige, their long lost sister to reunite The Power of Three.
1. The Fourth Sister

Charmed: And Then There Were Four

Main Characters:

Prue Halliwell – Eldest sister with the power of telekinesis and astral projection. She is very protective of Phoebe and Piper and is wary of Paige. She tries to find a new job when her photography doesn't work out.

Piper Halliwell – Middle sister with the power of freezing and blowing up. She tries to sort out conflicts between the sisters and is the most warm to Paige. She owns the nightclub P3

Phoebe Halliwell – Youngest sister with the power of premonition and levitation. She also tries to find new work while also battling her struggles with evil with her demonic boyfriend, Cole.

Paige Matthews – The half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. She struggles with the news of her new sisters and her new powers, which includes orbing and healing.

Leo Wyatt – The girl's whitelighter who's emotions often cloud his best judgment.

Cole Turner- Phoebe's boyfriend, who struggles with the good and evil inside of him.

Supporting Characters:

Darryl Morris – A police inspector who often covers up the sister's use of magic.

Penny Halliwell – Prue, Piper and Phoebe's grandmother who raised them. She is very protective of them.

Patti Halliwell – Prue, Piper and Phoebe's birthmother. She is sweet and caring and feels guilty over dying too soon.

Victor Halliwell – Patti's mortal husband who visits the girls from time to time. Prue still holds a grudge against him but the other girls like him.

Plot:

-Leo was able to heal both Prue and Piper after Shax attacked them. Now, Prue and Piper must travel to the underworld to save Phoebe, who promised her allegiance to the Underworld to save Piper. However, the girls are stunned when they learn from their mother that they have another sister, Paige.

Episode 1: Three's A Crowd but Four's A Party

Phoebe looked between Cole and The Source and took short, shallow breaths.

"You're lying. How could I possibly believe anything you say?" She asked.

The Source lifted his barren, right claw.

"You're right not to trust me, witch. But what I say is true. Piper is dead. The only way to save her is to reset time. If you don't do this, The Power of Three will die."

"Don't you want that to happen?"

"Yes, I do but there is something I want more."

"What?"

"To have a Charmed one on the side of darkness."

"What are you saying?"

"Join us. Make a pledge to turn evil and darkness will be reset."

"I will never do that." Phoebe snapped.

"Phoebe, it's the only way to save Piper." Cole said.

Phoebe turned to look at him.

"We still don't have proof that Piper's dead." Phoebe said.

"Call your whitelighter. He will give you the proof you need." The Source said.

"Leo!" Phoebe yelled out.

After a few seconds, Leo orbed down to them. He looked at Cole with suspicion and The Source with great anger.

"He's telling the truth, Phoebe. Piper is dead." Leo said.

Phoebe took Leo and gave him the biggest hug she possibly could.

"I'm so sorry, Leo." Phoebe said.

Leo couldn't help but cry but he was embarrassed to do so in front of The Source.

"Phoebe, do it. Make the pledge. We'll figure something out. This is a way to save Piper's life." Cole said.

"What pledge?" Leo asked.

Phoebe turned to Leo.

"The Source will get Tempus, who will reset time back to before Piper died which will save her life if I pledge to become evil." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you can't do that. What about The Power of Three?" Leo asked.

"Leo, there won't be a power of three without Piper and I don't know how I could possibly live without her and I just can't let that happen. I'm gonna do it. We'll figure out something." Phoebe said.

"Okay, I support you. But what about Piper and Prue? Without you there, they won't stand a chance against Shax." Leo said.

"Orb to the Manor now and get Prue and Piper out of there. I don't know how they're going to vanquish Shax but they can hold them off for a little while."

"Okay, Phoebe."

"Hurry." Phoebe said.

Leo nodded and orbed out of there. The Source turned to Phoebe.

"Well, do we have a deal?" The Source asked.

"Yes. What do you need me to do?" Phoebe asked.

"A blood oath. Swear to relinquish all of your goodness and to become an evil warlock."

"I wanna do it. I want to turn her." Cole said.

"Cole?"

"Phoebe, I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. I love you."

Phoebe nodded.

"Promise me, you won't let me hurt my sisters. No matter how evil I turn."

"I promise."

Cole made a knife appear and slowly cut Phoebe's chest right near her heart. He took her blood from the knife and dropped it in a black basin next to The Source.

"It shall be done." The Source said.

Prue and Piper opened the Door of the Manor with The Doctor.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"We're trying to save you. You're in trouble." Piper responded.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked.

"Look, you save innocent people everyday as part of your profession, that's what we do too." Prue replied.

"What? How? What's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Just trust us, ok?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Where are you?" Prue asked.

"Why isn't she here?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Prue replied.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew Piper and Prue off of their feet. A large demon appeared with a ghostly pale color and dark, silver hair. He looked at the girls with a sense of complete evil.

"What the hell is going on?" The Doctor asked.

"Who are you?" Prue asked.

"The End." He replied.

Shax shot an energy ball at the Doctor, which killed him instantly.

"No!" Prue screamed.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled.

Shax turned to Piper and shot an energy ball at her. She crashed through the window and fell down to the ground, dead. Prue screamed and rushed to Piper.

"Leo! Damn it!" Prue screamed.

Shax appeared in front of Prue.

"So the oldest witch, now without the Power of Three and your precious whitelighter. Looks like you have nothing protecting you now."

Shax shot an energy ball at Prue and she had no energy in her to stop him and she died instantly, next to her sister.

**CHARMED**

**STARRING:**

**SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL**

**HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL **

**ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

**BRIAN KRAUSE AS LEO WYATT**

**JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

**AND ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL **

Leo found both Prue and Piper, lying dead outside of The Manor, with broken glass everywhere. He went to Piper first and put his hands in front of her chest and the golden light appeared which caused Piper's wounds to heal and she woke up. Leo then turned to Prue and placed his hands over her and healed her too.

"Where were you?" Piper asked angrily.

"I got here as fast as I could." Leo replied.

"Well, thankfully you got here when you did. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't. Thank you." Prue said.

"I guess I should say thank you too. I'm sorry. It just was very scary for me that's all." Piper replied.

"It's alright. Come on inside." Leo said.

Prue, Piper and Leo walked through the broken window and sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"So what's going on? I have a weird sense of Déjà vu right now." Piper said.

"I hope it's not that again." Prue replied.

"Actually that's exactly what it is." Leo answered.

"Wait what? Tempus? I thought he was dead." Prue said.

"No, but now he is. He reversed time again."

"From what?" Piper asked.

"You were both exposed as witches and Piper died."

"I died?"

Leo nodded.

"Someone shot you and since I was in the under world at the time, I couldn't heal you. Prue couldn't get you to the hospital in time."

"Why were you in the under world?" Piper asked.

"I was with Phoebe and Cole trying to learn more about The Source."

"Why did Tempus reset time if it was going to just kill him?" Prue asked.

"To please The Source. The Source is the ultimate ruler down there. All must obey him."

"Where's Phoebe? We need her if we want to vanquish that demon." Prue asked.

"That's the bad news."

"What? What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"In order to get The Source to get Tempus to reset time, Phoebe had to swear allegiance to Evil. She isn't a Charmed one anymore."

"What?"

"No, that's not possible."

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop her but it was the only way that we could save you, Piper."

Piper started pacing the room.

"Piper, that's not going to help." Prue said.

"Screw it. We can't do this without Phoebe. That demon is going to keep stalking us and without The Power of Three, we can't vanquish it."

"There has to be another way." Prue said.

"And you know what else? That is my baby sister, that The Source has just claimed. I can't accept that." Piper said angrily.

"What do you suggest, Piper? We can't save her. If we try to go down there we'll be killed and Phoebe's sacrifice would've been for nothing. We need to find a way to kill that demon without her for now and then think of a way that we can stop her from becoming evil." Prue said.

"You're just gonna leave her down there?" Piper asked.

"What choice do we have? Prue asked.

"I'm going to have to agree with Prue on this." Leo said.

"What? You're supposed to be on my side." Piper snapped.

"Piper, I'm always on your side. But Prue is right and it's for all of your interests. I would suggest you call your mother or Gramps and have them help you vanquish Shax."

"How can we do anything without Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"We just have to for the time being. We'll figure this out, Piper." Prue said.

"Okay, fine but we're not giving up on her." Piper said.

"Never." Prue answered.

Prue, Piper and Leo walked upstairs to the attic where The Book of Shadows was perched on top of their book stand. Prue flipped through the book and stopped when she saw the familiar Summoning spell. Piper lit five candles in the shape of a star and then joined hands with Piper and chanted the incantation:

"Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

A golden light appeared and suddenly, Patti and Penny Halliwell were among them.

"Prue, Piper. How nice to see you." Penny said.

"Oh, my angels. How are you?" Patti asked.

"Not so great, Mom." Prue answered.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"It's Phoebe. She's sworn to be evil and isn't a Charmed one anymore." Prue asked.

"What?" Patti asked.

"How could you let this happen, Prue?" Penny asked.

"It wasn't my fault, gramps. Phoebe chose it to save Piper so Tempus could reverse time." Prue replied.

"But we can't vanquish Shax without The Power of Three leaving us vulnerable." Piper asked.

"So why did you call us?" Penny asked.

"To see if one of you could help us in vanquishing Shax." Prue said.

"We can't do that, dear. You need The Power of Three." Penny said.

"We told you we can't use Phoebe." Prue said.

"No, dear it's not Phoebe." Penny said.

"Mom, now's not the right time." Patti said.

"It's now or never, Patti. They need to know. They should've known long ago."

"I'm sorry, know what?" Piper asked.

"You have another sister. She's a witch, well half-witch. She can help you vanquish Shax."

"I'm sorry what?" Prue asked.

"Another sister? What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"You girls met Sam, my whitelighter. We fell in love and we had a baby girl. It wasn't allowed for a witch and a whitelighter to fall in love so we gave her up."

"And when exactly were you going to tell us all of this?" Prue asked.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to meet her by your own terms when you were ready." Patti said.

"But that's changed now since you lost Phoebe. You need to find her and get her to accept her destiny as a good witch before it's too late." Penny said.

"There isn't a Power of Three without Phoebe and not with some new person we don't even know." Prue snapped.

"Prue, as incredible as all of this is, this is our only chance. How can we find her?" Piper asked.

"Cast The Lost Witch spell. It's in the book. We have to go back now. Good luck." Penny said.

"I love you both so much." Patti said.

Patti and Penny then vanished. Piper cleared away the candles.

"This is sick. You know that? To find out we have a long lost sister whom known of us have ever known about for thirty one years?" Prue commented.

"Prue, I'm just as shocked and angry as you but let's talk about it when our lives aren't threatened by a psychotic demon." Piper replied.

"She can't replace Phoebe." Prue said.

"No one's saying that. But if she can help us for now, we need to at least try." Piper said.

Piper and Prue held hands again and chanted the following spell:

Power of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies

Come to us, who call you near

Come to use and settle here.

Blood to blood, I summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me.

Nothing directly happened.

"It didn't work. I knew this would be a waste of time." Prue snapped.

"You don't know that. We just need to wait for now." Piper said.

"You mean, wait for Shax to kill us?" Prue asked.

"Girls, this isn't helping. The spell will work. You just have to be patient. Let's just hang tight for now."

Bob Cowan walked in to find Paige Matthews on the phone talking loudly to someone.

"Paige, get back to work." He snapped.

"I'll call you back." Paige said.

She hung up the phone.

"We don't pay you to talk to your friends." Bob said.

"It wasn't my friend. It was a woman who was being abused by her husband. I was trying to help her find a safe shelter to go to."

"Paige, you're not a social worker. It's not your job to do that."

"Well, it should be. I'm just as loyal and as hard working as anyone here." Paige said.

"Your job is to get the intern's their coffee. So run along, Paige." Bob said.

Paige swore under her breath as Bob left. She picked up her coat and was just about to walk out the door when a newspaper fell to the floor. Paige picked it up. The newspaper had an article that discussed a young girl who had been abandoned by her parents at a church. A photo was taken and the caption read that the woman in the photo was named Patti Halliwell. Paige had remembered that their parents had told them that her birthmother's name was Patti. She couldn't believe this could possibly be her real mother but it was too weird to be a coincidence. Paige left Social Services.

Darryl was sorting through paper work in his office where he heard a knock on the door. Paige walked through the door.

"Darryl Morris, right?" Paige asked.

"Who are you?" Darryl asked.

"I'm Paige Matthews. I'm sure you're really busy, so I'll get right to the point. I saw this newspaper that has an article about a woman named Patti Halliwell giving up her baby at a church."

Paige showed Darryl the newspaper.

"Where did you find this? This was from 1977."

"It just sort of fell from a coat rack in my work building. Look, I think that baby is me and I want to find Patti Halliwell."

"Halliwell? Are you sure it's that name?"

"Yes, why? Do you know where I can find her?"

"You can't. I'm sorry but she died a while ago." Darryl responded.

"Oh." Paige said.

"But she did have three daughters who live in town." Darryl said.

"Really?"

"Yes, I know them personally. I can take you there."

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate it."

Darryl grabbed his coat and left with Paige.

"I don't know what else we can do." Prue said.

"We just have to have faith." Piper replied.

"Piper, it's been hours. We might as well just drop it. There's no point. The Power of Three is over. We might as well give up our powers." Prue said.

"Prue, you can't talk like that. It'll be okay." Leo answered.

"You're a whitelighter, you're practically trained to say things like that." Prue said.

The doorbell rang. Piper went to answer it. She opened the door and found Darryl and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Darryl, what's going on? Who's this?" Piper asked.

"I better let her answer. I'll see you later." Darryl replied.

He then walked away and went into his car.

"My name is Paige Matthews. I think I'm your sister." Paige said.

Piper froze. Could this be true? Prue and Leo appeared behind Piper.

"Piper, who's this?" Prue asked.

"You better come inside." Piper told Paige.

Paige nodded and walked inside.

"I'm Paige and I'm your sister." Paige said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Prue snapped.

"Look, I know this is crazy but I found this newspaper and it talks about how this woman named Patti Halliwell left a baby at a church. Patti Halliwell is my mother."

"I'm sorry, you're mistaken. Patti Halliwell is our mother, not yours."

"She's mine too." Paige said.

"It's nice to meet you, Paige. I'm Leo, this is Piper and Prue, your sisters."

"Darryl said there were three sisters living here." Paige replied.

"Phoebe is the third but she's in trouble right now." Leo replied.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Paige asked.

"It's a long story. A very long story." Piper replied.

"Look, I get it. This is weird and it makes no sense. If you want, I can just go and forget about this." Paige said.

"No, we need you. We all need you." Leo said.

"Speak for yourself." Prue snapped.

"There's more to this then what meets the eye." Piper said.

"What do you mean?"

With another large gust of wind, Shax appeared. Paige screamed.

"What the hell is that?" Paige yelled out.

"Ah, right on cue. Paige, this is a demon. We're witches. We need you to help us vanquish him before he kills us. Sound good?" Piper asked.

"This is insane. I'm getting out of here." Paige yelled.

"Paige, please, we need you." Leo said.

"For what? I'm not a witch. This is all just a dream." Paige said.

"No, it isn't. This is real." Prue said.

"I am The End of The Charmed Ones." Shax said.

"Piper, the spell!" Prue commanded.

Piper pulled out the page of the Book of Shadows with Shax's vanquishing spell.

"Paige, join our hands please. I'll explain everything to you but right now, we need you."

Prue and Piper joined hands. Paige hesitated. Shax sent an energy ball which nearly missed Prue.

"Please, Paige. We need you." Piper said.

Paige still hesistated. Shax sent an energy ball which hit Leo.

"Leo! Paige, please. We don't have much time." Piper said.

"The End is here." Shax said.

Paige ran over to join Prue and Piper and held their hands and chanted:

"Evil winds that blow,

That which forms below,

No longer may you dwell,

Death takes you with this spell.

Shax burst out into flames and was vanquished. Piper ran over to Leo but Leo was healed and was alright.

"I knew you could do it." Leo said.

Piper hugged Leo. Paige looked to all her sisters.

"What the hell is going on here? What is all this?" Paige asked.

"Paige, we can explain everything. Just have a seat." Piper replied.

"How can I trust you? With all of this? That thing was trying to kill us." Paige said.

"I know but he's gone now and we're safe for now." Piper said.

"For now? There are more of those things?" Paige asked.

"Yes, there are but don't worry about that right now." Piper said.

"I can't handle this. I'm just an intern at a Social Services company, not a witch with three sisters." Paige said.

"We'll help you learn. We promise." Piper said.

"I can't promise that." Prue said.

"Prue?"

"She's not Phoebe, Piper!" Prue yelled.

Prue then stormed out of the living room and slammed her room door.

"I'm sorry. It's been a really hard time for us right now." Piper said.

"Well I'm sorry about that but you can't just expect me to drop my life and become this wacky witch that you're talking about. I've got to go." Paige said.

Paige quickly ran out of the manor.

"Paige! Paige!" Piper yelled.

"She'll come around. Just give her some time." Leo said.

"Maybe she won't and then we won't have a Power of Three to protect us anymore."

"Just have faith, Piper." Leo said.

Leo gave her a kiss.

"Thanks for saving me." Piper said.

"Thanks for loving me." Leo replied.

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.


	2. Window of Opportunity

**Episode 2: Window of Opportunity**

Prue woke up the next morning feeling guilty. She had been moody and bitter all week and Piper didn't deserve that. Piper was acting like the older sister and she had been acting like the younger one. It wasn't right. Prue vowed to make it up to Piper somehow. She went into her closet and picked out the nicest black dress that she had. After taking some time to beautify, she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Piper was standing up, watching the news and drinking her usual cup of coffee.

"Hi, sweetie. Your breakfast is on the table." Piper said.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast." Prue replied.

"It's no problem. I wanted to. It's been a hard time on you and I wanted to do something nice." Piper replied.

Prue walked over to her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Prue asked.

"Not nearly enough." Piper replied.

"Well, I love you and don't forget it." Prue said.

Piper couldn't help but smile.

"You seem to be in a better mood this morning." She said.

Prue sat down at the table and began eating.

"I'm still worried about Phoebe but I'm confident we can figure something out and besides, I have my health and I have yours and –"

"You have another sister to love." Piper added.

Prue remained silent.

"I don't really want to talk about that." She said.

Piper walked over to Prue and sat next to her.

"Come on, Prue. We need her, not only for the power of three but for us as sisters."

Prue stood up suddenly, brushed her hair out of her face and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"You know what, maybe I should just go out and look for a job." Prue said.

Piper turned around to face her.

"Why are you avoiding this?"

"I'm not avoiding anything." Prue said suddenly.

Piper shot Prue her classic disbelieving look.

"Don't give me that look." Prue added.

"Prue, you need to face this sometime. We don't have Phoebe right now and the only way to complete The Power of Three is with Paige. We're vulnerable right now until you accept this."

"I really have to get out there and find a job. I'll talk to you soon."

Prue leaned down to give Piper a kiss and left the room. Piper turned her attention back to the news.

"What was thought to be one random act of violence turns out to be something much deeper. The sister of the recently deceased Julie Harris was murdered sometime late last night. It is believed that the entire Harris family may be in danger."

Piper turned off the news and wondered if there was anything supernatural about the double murder.

Paige was on the company computer responding to emails when she overheard her boss, Rob Cowan, having an intimate conversation with another man. Paige's curiosity got the best of her and she listened at the crack of the door.

"I'm sorry, sir. We are incredibly busy at the moment. We will do the best we can."

"You don't understand. I have a special case. My daughter was almost killed. My wife and my sister-in-law were both killed and it wasn't even human that did it."

"What does that mean?" Mr. Cowan asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if it was from this world. It didn't look human. Please, I'm begging you, take my daughter away from my home and with a set of foster parents. Please, she's in danger if she stays with me."

Paige accidentally tripped and hit her head on the door. Mr. Cowan heard the noise and opened his office door.

"Paige! Completely unacceptable!" Mr. Cowan barked out.

"I'm so sorry. I just lost my contact lens and I – " Paige started.

"Nonsense. Get back to your post. We will discuss this later."

Paige's head went down and she went back to her desk. While she was guilty about eavesdropping, that man's words kept circling in her mind. It wasn't human. It wasn't from this world. Maybe she hadn't completely put the supernatural side of her life completely behind her as she had originally thought.

Paige sat in Mr. Cowan's office with her legs and arms crossed. She knew she would not like what he had to say.

"Paige, you know better than to spy. You know better not to eavesdrop."

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me. I just am eager to help. I think I know people who can help that man."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said that his daughter was in danger and that some thing was after her. I know people who can help."

"Don't be ridiculous, Paige."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I'm being serious, sir." Paige said.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"It doesn't seem –"

Suddenly, Mr. Cowan froze. His mouth was still open but no words were coming out.

"Mr. Cowan?" Paige asked.

"He can't hear you right now."

Paige turned around. Standing in the doorway was Piper.

"You!" Paige yelled out.

"It's actually, Piper but I suppose acknowledging me is a start." Piper replied.

Paige stood up and walked over to her.

"Bring him back. That's my boss."

"Relax, he's not in pain. I just did that so we could talk."

"About what? I don't have anything to say to you."

"That's no way to talk to your older sister."

"You're not my sister. I don't even know what you are."

Paige stormed out. Piper followed her.

"Paige, please. You know how much we need you. This attitude of yours is hurting all of us."

"Oh and Prue's attitude was any better?" Paige snapped.

"No, it wasn't. She's a work in progress too. You know, you really are a lot like her."

Paige crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?"

"You're both stubborn."

"I am not stubborn."

"Uh-huh. Look, Paige please just come by the Manor. I'll call Prue and we can talk as sisters."

"I don't want to do that."

"Please."

Paige shook her head.

"Look, I don't want to be a witch but I still want to help people. There was a man here who said that his wife and sister-in-law were killed by something not human. I think it could've been one of those demons of yours."

"Really? Okay, well did he say anything about this demon?"

"No, just that it wasn't human."

"Well this gives us a chance to work together to find out what this thing is."

Paige shook her head.

"No, Piper. I'm not interested in doing any of your witch nonsense. I just want to be left alone to rot in my minimum wage secretary job."

"Paige, I really thought you'd be happy to find out you have sisters."

"Yeah, regular sisters. Not freaky sisters."

Piper couldn't help but feel hurt at her sister's comment. Suddenly, a warlock shimmered in. Paige dropped a set of papers from her hands to the ground, in shock. The warlock shot an energy ball at Piper who froze it in front of her face. Piper pushed Paige out of the way and the ball unfroze and burnt a hole in the wall. Piper tried to blow the warlock up but kept destroying various desks instead.

"Paige, I could use some help here." Piper said.

"I'm not a witch." Paige replied.

"Yes, you are."

The warlock conjured up a knife and threw it right at Paige. Paige yelled and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that she had levitated about five feet in the air.

"How did I do that?" Paige asked herself.

Suddenly, she fell down and hit her head on a desk.

"Are you okay, Paige?" Piper asked her.

"No." Paige replied.

The warlock shimmered behind Paige and made contact with her shoulder. Paige felt a tugging sensation. She then saw an evil figure with red and black skin firing a fire ball at a little girl, who screamed and then fell to the floor. She then saw a girl dressed in all black, smile and kiss the figure before disappearing with him.

"You just had a vision, didn't you?" Piper asked.

Paige didn't have time to answer as the warlock grabbed her by her hair and shimmered away with her.

**CHARMED**

**STARRING:**

**SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL**

**HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL**

**ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

**BRIAN KRAUSE AS LEO WYATT**

**JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

**AND ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL **

Paige realized that screaming would be worthless. No one could hear her and no one could save her. All she had wanted was a normal life away from the demons and witches but it looked like that wasn't going to be possible. She was tied to a hot, black rock that was burning her back. She had been left alone for a while and the loneliness drove her crazy. Suddenly, two men appeared in front of her. One of them was the one that attacked her earlier and the other man was unrecognizable to her. He was tall, had short brown hair and was very muscular. Paige may have thought he was attractive if he wasn't a demon.

"Who the hell is this?" The attractive man asked.

"One of the Charmed Ones." The other demon replied.

"That's impossible. I know all of The Charmed Ones."

The demon shook his head.

"She's a new one. Pretty powerless, she was very easy to kidnap."

"Hey!" Paige shouted.

"Shut up." The demon snapped.

"Are you sure she's a Charmed one? I thought they were finished."

"No, they're still active."

"Well, why did you bring her? Don't bother setting up a trap for Prue and Piper, they'll see right through it."

"It's not a trap. It's an assignment. The Source sent me to take her."

"Wait."

The muscular man waved his hand and Paige instantly fell asleep.

"That's better." He added.

"As I was saying, The Source wants Phoebe's first assignment as an evil witch to turn this new witch evil during her window of opportunity. If she really is a Charmed one, having two Charmed ones on our side would be a huge for our side. We could put an end to the Charmed ones and the Halliwell line permanently."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Bathalazar. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid. If this girl is a Charmed one, she must be related to Phoebe somehow. Phoebe made me promise to not let her hurt any of her sisters."

"Phoebe only has two sisters. There was nothing said about a fourth sister."

Cole scratched his head and looked at Paige before looking back to the other warlock.

"Very well. Get Phoebe. This will prove to the Source that Phoebe is evil and she won't be in danger anymore." Cole said.

"I'll get her immediately."

The warlock shimmered out. Cole waved his hands and Paige woke up.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"An initiation, so to speak." Cole replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Paige asked.

Cole shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter."

"Go to hell."

"Actually, we're already here."

Paige looked around. She noticed the dark red and black color schemes around the walls and the ground.

"Well, take me back. I have a job to do."

"You certainly have a sense of humor."

Prue was waiting patiently for her first job opportunity after she was fired from her photography job last Spring. Prue was just about to walk in when her phone rang. She saw it was from Piper and picked it up.

"Now's not a great time, Piper."

"Well you've got to make time, Prue. Paige is gone."

"What?"

"She was kidnapped by a warlock."

"Well, call Leo see if he can sense where she is."

"Prue, I need your help. I think something serious is going on here. Paige's disappearance isn't the only warlock slash demon thing going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see the news? Two sisters were just killed. Paige overheard a man claim that the killer wasn't human. I think it was a demon and I think his daughter is the next target."

"Look, why don't you go home and look in The Book of Shadows? I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Prue, I need you now." Piper said.

"Prue Halliwell." A young man said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

Prue hung up the phone despite Piper's protest. Prue walked with the man and sat down into an office."

"He'll be right with you." The young man said.

Prue nodded. She waited a few minutes and grew impatient when Mr. Rogers, the school principal, still didn't appear. Someone did appear in the next minute, but it wasn't her possible future employer. It was Leo.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"Piper really needs you, Prue."

"I told her, I can't. This interview is important. I have a good shot of getting the History teacher position."

"Prue, your sister's been kidnapped, your other is turned evil and there's a murdering demon killing innocents and you're concerned about a job interview?"

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me seem like a jerk."

"Prue, come on."

"Ok, fine. I give up."

Prue held out her hand to Leo, who orbed himself and Prue out of the office. Several seconds later, Mr. Rogers appeared and was shocked that Prue wasn't waiting there for him.

Prue and Leo appeared in South Bay Social Services. The place was a pigsty, there were desks on their sides, papers all over the floor and a distraught and pissed off Piper giving Prue the death stare.

"What happened here?" Prue asked.

"That was me attempting to control my stupid powers." Piper replied angrily.

"You'll get the hang of them soon, Piper." Leo replied.

"But that's not why I'm pissed. Prue, I get that you want a job and I respect that but your sister has been kidnapped by a warlock and if we don't find her soon, who knows what'll happen."

Prue looked at Piper with a look that she hoped was one of concern and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm all yours to help. What did this warlock look like?" Prue asked.

"Tall, dark and definitely not handsome. I don't know. I didn't pay too much attention."

"Well, how can we find him then?"

"Can you sense Paige, Leo?" Piper asked.

Leo closed his eyes and focused his attention on finding Paige. After a few minutes, Leo opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I can't sense her. I'm guessing they must have taken her to the underworld."

"Why would they do that? What good would that do?" Prue asked.

Piper thought for a moment before answering.

"Prue, remember what Grams told us the first time she talked to us after we got our powers? She said, stay away from evil as long as possible in the beginning because they'll try to turn you during your window of opportunity. I think that's what they're trying to do to Paige. They're trying to turn her evil."

"Ok, well how do we stop them if we can't find her?" Prue asked.

"Paige has to choose to be evil. They can't force her. They can try to tempt her but it ultimately has to be her choice. I think to properly turn her evil, they would want to take her back to a place that's personal to her."

"She did say she was unhappy at her job. Maybe they'll take her here." Piper said.

"So what do we do? Just wait, then? I hate waiting." Prue said.

"It's too dangerous to go down to the Underworld, especially without The Power of Three." Leo replied.

"Maybe we can focus now on learning more about The Demon that killed the two sisters."

"Let's check The Book. Leo!" Prue exclaimed.

Leo orbed Prue and Piper back to the Manor.

Paige continued to struggle against the rope that was tying her to the rope with no avail.

"Ok, I can levitate in the air. I can get out of this." Paige said.

Paige tried to focus on levitating but nothing happened.

"Damn it! How do I get my powers to work?" Paige asked herself.

Suddenly, a woman who looked a little older than Paige shimmered in right in front of her. She had dark, brown hair and was dressed in all black. She had a sweet face, yet she looked as though she didn't have even the slightest hint of kindness in her at all.

"So is this the little witch?" She asked.

Cole shimmered in right next to her and nodded.

"Yes, this is her."

"Very well. Why don't I just kill her?" Phoebe asked.

"Because she can be an asset to us. I've heard rumors that she's a powerful witch." Cole said.

"All the more reason to kill her."

"Phoebe, it's not what The Source wants. You don't want to cross him. He's still angry that Shax was vanquished."

"Fine, whatever. I won't kill the little witch." Phoebe said.

"Excuse me, this witch has a name you know." Paige snapped.

Phoebe shot a fireball at Paige which missed her by inches.

"Shut up, witch. You don't get to talk. You're lucky you're not dead right now."

"Yeah, well you're gonna be dead once my sisters come for you."

Phoebe laughed a deep, laugh.

"Your little witch sisters? I'm not scared of your stupid sisters. I'll look forward to killing them and destroying your spirit."

Paige suddenly felt her bravery slipping. However, this woman was, she was powerful and very evil. She barely knew Prue or Piper but she didn't want either of them getting hurt.

"Just focus on the task at hand, Phoebe."

"Right."

Phoebe waved her hands and the ropes around Paige fell.

"You're letting me go?" Paige asked.

"No, we thought we would take you on a little journey." Phoebe said.

"A journey to a place where you are constantly underappreciated." Cole said.

Cole and Phoebe grabbed Paige and shimmered to South Bay Social Services.

"Your job." Phoebe added.

"Why am I here? Even hell is more appetizing than here." Paige snapped.

"Take control, Paige. You have the power to be a social worker. You have the power to take care of your ungrateful boss." Phoebe said.

"I do?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. She waved her hands and Mr. Cowan magically appeared on the street.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Kill him, Paige. You can do it. No rules, no responsibility. You won't have to get him coffee or do any meaningless tasks. You take control. It's your power." Phoebe said.

Paige looked at Mr. Cowan and felt all the anger she had felt for him over the years.

"Paige, what the hell is going on?" Mr. Cowan asked.

"Put him in his place, Paige." Phoebe said.

Just then, Leo, Prue and Piper orbed in. Prue and Piper both stopped dead when they saw Phoebe. That wasn't her. It couldn't be. The three of them walked out into the open.

"Well, look what we have here: the remaining Charmed ones." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I don't like that name. I think I'm going to have to change it." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, this isn't you." Prue said.

"Oh, Prue, you were always the tough one. I personally look forward to killing you." Phoebe said.

Prue withdrew in terrible shock.

"But today isn't about the remaining two Charmed ones. It's about turning this witch evil. Kill him, Paige!" Phoebe yelled out.

"Leo, orb him out of here now." Piper commanded.

Leo nodded and orbed to Mr. Cowan and then orbed away with him before Phoebe or Cole could stop them.

"Damn it! That was our innocent!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe, let's go. Just forget it." Cole said.

"No. I have a job to do for the Source and I'm not gonna stop until that witch is evil."

"We can't let you do that, Phoebs." Piper said.

"And why the hell not?" Phoebe snapped.

"Because that's our sister." Prue replied.

"That's ridiculous. There's no other sister!" Phoebe shouted.

"Yes, there is and that's her. Paige completes The Power of Three without you." Piper said angrily.

"Piper." Prue said.

"No! You know what? Screw this. Phoebe, this isn't you. Snap out of it!" Piper shouted out.

Phoebe threw a fire ball at Piper but Prue sent it flying out of her way. Prue then stood up and sent Phoebe flying backwards. Prue then ran up to Paige.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked.

Paige nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Paige replied.

"Get behind Piper."

"No! I want to help."

"Paige, you're a new witch. You're vulnerable."

Cole shimmered towards Paige and Prue and Prue was shocked to see that Paige levitated in the air and kicked Cole right in the head, sending him right back to Phoebe.

"Nice hit, sis." Prue said.

"Thanks."

Piper ran up to Prue and Paige. She froze Cole and Phoebe.

"It's so weird to see Phoebe frozen." Piper said.

"Yeah, it does." Prue added.

"I had a weird sort of vision. I know it sounds random but I saw what I guess was Phoebe and this red and black demon thingy killing a young girl. I think it may have been that woman form the news, Julie Harris, her daughter."

"Black and red demon? That has to be Bathalazar." Piper said.

"Who's that?"

"That's him in his demon form. Do you have an address? Do you know where they are?"

Paige shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I just saw the murder, I didn't see any address."

"Leo!" Piper called out.

Leo appeared alone.

"What's going on?"

"Where's Mr. Cowan?" Paige asked.

"Oh, he's back in his house. I wiped out his memory. He shouldn't remember any of this."

"Oh, great. So we basically kidnapped and drugged my boss today. Being a Charmed one is awesome." Paige said sarcastically.

"Leo, do the Elders know anything about a woman named Julie Harris?" Piper asked.

"Yes, she was just murdered and the Elders believe that her daughter is in danger." Leo answered.

"Where do they live? We need to save them. Phoebe and Bathalazar are going to try to attack them." Piper said.

"I'll orb there now and find them a safe place." Leo said.

"Good!" Piper said.

Leo nodded and then orbed out.

"Do you have Leo on speed dial or what?" Paige asked.

"He's our whitelighter. He can sense where we are and come when we call him. He's kind of like a dog." Prue answered.

"Hey that's my husband you're talking about." Piper snapped.

"Sorry!" Prue called back.

"Now what do we do with these two?" Piper asked.

"I don't know but it looks like they're coming back." Paige said.

Sure enough, Phoebe and Cole both became unfrozen.

"I don't care about you witches anymore. I have another innocent I can kill to ensure my evil." Phoebe said.

"You mean Julie Harris' daughter? Because she's already safe now." Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, while you were frozen, we took the liberty to save her but good try Phoebs, really." Piper added.

Phoebe yelled out angrily.

"And don't even try to stop The Power of Three. You can't." Piper said.

"There is no Power of Three without me on your side." Phoebe said angrily.

"Actually, there is. Meet the new Power of Three. Prue, me and Paige." Piper said.

Phoebe screamed and then vanished in a circle of fire. Cole shimmered out.

"Well that's Phoebe." Prue said.

"Definitely not at all the way you made her sound." Paige said.

"That wasn't Phoebe. That's not my sister." Piper said.

Prue knocked on Mr. Rogers' office door.

"Come in."

Prue walked in. Mr. Rogers look surprised but invited her to have a seat.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to meet you earlier today." Prue said.

"From what I was told, you simply vanished."

"I had a family emergency and I'm very protective of my family."

"I like that. I had the chance to review your file. Very impressive, Ms. Halliwell."

"Thank you. I know I don't have any teaching experience but I do have a lot of experience with History and I'm ready to do as much training as it takes to ensure that I can be the best possible teacher I can be."

Mr. Rogers smiled.

"I know, that's why you've got the job."

"I do? Oh, thank you so much. You won't regret it, I promise."

"I'm sure I won't. Be here first thing Monday morning for orientation."

"I can't wait." Prue said with a smile.

Paige was at her desk, typing away on her keyboard when she saw Mr. Cowan walk in.

"Mr. Cowan, are you alright?" Paige asked.

"I had the strangest dream. You were a witch and you were trying to kill me." He said.

Paige laughed a nervous chuckle.

"Sir, a witch? That's crazy." Paige said.

"Yeah, right. It was just a silly dream." Mr. Cowan said.

Paige sighed and then went back to her work.

Phoebe and Cole returned to the underworld.

"You knew, didn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Knew what?" Cole asked.

"You knew she was a Charmed one. You knew that she replaced me!" Phoebe yelled.

"I didn't want you to find out."

"Why not? I would've killed the little bitch while I had the chance."

"Phoebe, you made me swear you wouldn't hurt your sisters. I want to hold you to that."

"Cole, that was when I was good. I don't care about them anymore. All I care about is killing the next innocent, proving to the Source that there is no good at all in my body. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Cole looked at Phoebe and even he too knew that this wasn't Phoebe anymore and he realized he didn't love her this way.


	3. If I Never Knew You

**Chapter 3: If I Never Knew You**

Prue woke up around five to make sure that she would have time to be ready for her first day at work. She tried to be as quiet as she could in the house as to not wake Piper but she was surprised to see that Piper was already awake, standing in her usual spot drinking her cup of coffee.

"Piper, I thought you'd be asleep." Prue said.

"No, I have a lot of things I need to do at P3 and I wanted to wish you luck on your first day."

"You're so sweet. Thank you."

Prue walked over to Piper and gave her a kiss.

"I have to run so I didn't have time to make breakfast but I think there should be some yogurt in the fridge. I haven't had time to go to the store what with all the drama with Phoebe and Paige."

"It's fine. Yogurt's fine. Thanks. I'll see you tonight, right?" Prue asked.

Piper nodded.

"Yes, I'll be home around seven, I think. The new bartender I hired is such a klutz. I'm trying to be sensitive but he's broken so many wine glasses and the club can't afford to keep buying more."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Piper then went up to Prue and put her hand on her shoulder.

"There's something else we need to talk about too."

Prue dismissed her.

"If it's about Paige, I'm over it. No worries."

"No, it's not that. Although that's important too. Darryl called me last night. They're doing an investigation on us."

"What?"

"They think we're responsible for Phoebe's disappearance."

"They think we would hurt our own sister?"

Piper shook her head.

"Of course not but they have no one else to blame and it's not like they can figure out that Phoebe is a demon now."

"Well, tell Darryl to stop the investigation. They could expose us."

"He's trying but there's only so much he can do."

"If Andy was here, he could cover up for us."

There was a pause. Piper brushed the air out of her eyes and grabbed her right shoulder while awkwardly eyeing her older sister.

"Are you alright?" Piper asked.

"I'm fine. I just miss him sometimes. I mean, he was really important to me."

Piper gave her a quick hug.

"If magic has taught us anything, it's that our loved ones always have a way to returning to us."

"Yeah for Mom and Grams but not Andy."

"You never know, Prue. We can talk about this more but I need to go and so do you. Without Phoebe, we need to keep our finances in check."

"Ok, let's go."

_Paige was walking in a dark place. Suddenly, the lights turned on and she saw she was in the Halliwell manor. She saw Leo fighting a demon of some kind. The demon looked at her and laughed. _

_ "You're not even a Halliwell." He said. _

_ Before she could save herself, the demon threw an energy ball at her and she fell to the ground dead. Leo tried to heal her but he couldn't. _

Paige woke up with a fright. She was sweating and her heartbeat was raging fast.

"What was that?" She asked herself.

She woke up and walked over to the bathroom and splashed water over her face. She suddenly screamed when a demon appeared in the mirror behind her. She quickly ran out of the bathroom but the demon simply followed her. He threw an energy ball at her but she levitated into the air and avoided it. She still couldn't control her power and she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Whitelighter dude! Ah? What was his name? Ah, Leo! Leo!" Paige yelled out.

Leo orbed in.

"Duck!" He yelled.

Paige ducked and just barely avoided another demon attack. Leo quickly grabbed her hand and orbed her out of her apartment.

They reappeared in P3. Piper almost dropped a wine glass in shock.

"Leo! Don't orb here. What if someone else was here?" Piper asked.

"I didn't sense anyone." Leo answered. "Besides Paige was in trouble. A demon was attacking her."

"Do these things like know where I live?" Paige asked.

"Unfortunately, yes they do and they attack whenever they please."

"Even at 5 in the fucking morning!" Paige snapped.

"Watch your language."

"Sorry, I'm just not a morning person." Paige said.

"Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, an array of white lights shimmered in the air.

"Goodness, come on people. Too much public magic!" Piper yelled out.

However, Piper and Leo were both stunned to see Patti Halliwell in the flesh.

"Mom?" Piper asked.

She ran up to hug her.

"Hello, Piper, Leo and who's this?" Patti asked.

"You're my mom?" Paige asked.

"Paige?" Patti asked.

**CHARMED **

** STARRING: **

** SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL**

** HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL**

** ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

** BRIAN KRAUSE AS LEO WYATT**

** JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

** AND ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL **

"Could we please do this not in a public place? You're dead, remember?" Piper asked.

"Then let's go back to the manor." Patti said.

"I can't, I have to work." Piper said.

"And so do I in four more hours." Paige said.

"Paige, you look so beautiful. I never imagined you'd look so beautiful." Patti said.

"Well you certainly know how to flatter a girl." Paige said.

"Piper, this is important. Patti's here for a reason." Leo said.

"I'm sure it is but if someone sees you, they're gonna be asking questions." Piper said.

"Well, I need to speak with you. Can't you just take a short break?" Patti asked.

"Well, alright but just a quick one."

Leo orbed Paige, Patti and Piper back to the manor.

"Where's Prue?" Patti asked.

"She's at work. It's her first day as a teacher or I guess her training to become one." Piper said.

"Well I need her. Leo can you get her?" Patti asked.

Leo nodded and orbed away before Piper could stop him.

"Mom, Prue is going to be so mad." Piper said.

"I only need just a minute of your time. It's very important."

"What is? What's going on?" Paige asked.

"A powerful demon is coming, a very powerful one. I wouldn't normally tell you this but this is very important."

"What kind of demon?"

"A demon who can split reality, he can create alternate realities where certain people never die or are never born or never even exist. He's targeting you."

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Because you changed the destiny of The Charmed Ones, Paige. That energy has been noticed by many demons."

"What do you mean, I changed destiny?"

"Phoebe was never meant to turn evil, you weren't supposed to become a Charmed one."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be."

"Paige, destiny changes all the time. It's a good thing, it's just it produces a lot of energy that demons can sense. I want you to be prepared for his attack. He creates these worlds by feeding off of your negative energy."

"Well, we don't have any. Everything is fine."

"Speak for yourself." Paige snapped.

Suddenly, Leo and Prue appeared in the attic.

"Mom, I'm in the middle of the first day of my job!" Prue snapped.

"I'm happy to see you too, Prue." Patti replied.

Prue sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. You know I always love to see you but this is very important to me."

"My dear, Prue. You're always looking out for others but you hardly ever look out for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I see it in your eyes, Prue. I want you and your sister to really talk to Paige, get to know her. Come together as sisters. Your powers won't work properly without it."

"We're fine." Piper said.

"Yeah, fine." Prue said.

"Whatever." Paige said.

"You know you've always been stubborn." Patti said.

"There isn't an issue." Prue said.

"I don't agree. I mean, there isn't with me but Prue, on the other hand." Piper said.

"What does that mean?" Prue asked.

"Only you've been cold to me ever since you met me." Paige snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Prue snapped.

Paige chuckled and crossed her arms and walked away from Prue and the others.

"You don't welcome me. You keep talking about how I'm not good enough and can't replace your sister. You didn't even thank me when I saved your ass from that demon and you refuse to give me training on how to deal with these powers which has almost got me killed in multiple occasions. You're such a bitch!" Paige yelled.

"How dare you! I don't have to take this from you. You're a selfish, brat who can't handle magic. You don't deserve to be a witch. You're not Phoebe and you never will be! I wish I had never met you!" Prue snapped.

Suddenly, a large wind blew Piper, Leo and Patti off their feet. A demon with red horns and black skin appeared. He created a circle of fire around Prue and Paige and with a quick motion of his hands; the girls vanished along with him.

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"The very thing I came here to prevent." Patti said.

"What does it mean?" Piper asked.

"Prue and Paige were sent to an alternate dimension based on their emotions. Only they can save themselves by working through their differences."

"So we can't do anything?" Piper asked.

"I'm afraid not." Patti replied.

Piper heard a knock on the door. She looked out the window and saw Darryl and a woman she didn't know.

"Great! How am I supposed to explain three missing sisters?" Piper asked herself.

Prue and Paige found themselves in the Manor but Leo, Patti and Piper weren't there.

"What happened?" Prue asked.

"I don't know." Paige replied.

Prue immediately went to the Book of Shadows, and tried to look up a demon that matched the one she had just seen. She was unable to find him.

"Well he's not in the Book." Prue said.

"Well you know how to get back, right? I need to go to work." Paige said.

"I already missed work. Don't complain." Prue snapped.

"I'm sorry I care about my job." Paige snapped back.

"And you don't think I don't care about mine?"

"You just got yours. I've had mine for years."

Prue simply shook her head and walked away. She went downstairs and found that the entire house was filled with various gift bags filled with foods. Prue saw several cards at the table and opened them. The cards were filled with people telling Piper they were very sorry for her loss.

"What does all this mean?" Prue asked.

"What's with all the stuff?" Paige asked.

"This demon must've taken us to some parallel world. A world where Piper must have lost something."

"Do you think Piper's here? Or an alternate version of Piper?" Paige asked.

Prue nodded.

"I'm going to go to P3 to find her." Prue said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Paige answered.

"Why?"

Paige showed Prue another sympathy card. Prue read it and found out that she had died in this world. All of the cards had been sent to comfort Piper about the loss of Prue.

"You must've died." Paige said.

"That's not possible." Prue said.

"Anything seems to be possible in your witch world." Paige said.

"It's the real world. Stop labeling it." Prue snapped.

"I'll call it whatever I want to call it." Paige replied.

Prue rolled her eyes.

"You don't deserve to be a part of the Power of Three."

"I don't want to be a part of the Power of Three, idiot." Paige said.

"I don't have time for this. Piper is my sister, not yours. I'm going to find her."

"And how are you going to explain to the world that you suddenly came back to life?" Paige asked.

"I'll figure something out. Anything to get away from you. Just don't touch anything." Prue snapped.

"Fine. Go, see what I care." Paige replied.

Prue slammed the front door while Paige went into the kitchen to eat.

Prue realized that it was around the same time in this world as it was in hers. As such, it was still early and barely anyone was awake. She made sure to avoid anyone who might recognize her. As she walked into P3, she saw Piper, who was taking inventory in the bar.

"Piper?" Prue called.

Piper turned around and dropped a bottle of vodka in shock.

"What the hell?" Piper called out.

"Piper, it's me. It's Prue." Prue said.

"What kind of a sick demon would do this?" Piper asked angrily.

She tried to blow Prue up but her aim was off and she blew up a table a few feet away.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper yelled out.

Leo orbed down immediately.

"You disgust me!" Leo yelled.

"Wait! Please! Give me a chance. Ask me something only Prue would know." Prue said.

Leo and Piper looked at each other for a moment.

"What was the first thing you told me when I found out I was a witch?" Piper said.

"I pulled you aside and told you that I anyone could save the world from evil, it would be you. Your strength in your ability to love will ultimately free the world from evil." Prue said.

"Prue? I don't understand. You died. Shax killed you." Piper said.

"In this world but not in mine." Prue said.

"So you're from another world?" Leo asked.

Prue nodded.

"Yes, and you are both in a different world from me. I need to go back to my world but I don't know how. I was hoping you two could help me. Maybe we could get the Power of Three together." Prue said.

Piper shook her head.

"There is no Power of Three. You died and Phoebe is evil."

"So she's evil in this world too?"

Piper nodded.

"She did it to save my life. I'm so grateful but I miss her everyday."

"What about Paige?" Prue asked.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry?" Leo asked.

Prue looked at both of them with shock.

"Paige, our half-sister. You know, Mom's fourth born?"

"What? I don't know anything about that." Piper said.

Prue suddenly heard her phone ring. She saw that it was Paige, who was calling her.

"What do you want?" Prue snapped.

"I found your number in the kitchen. Look, I wouldn't bother calling you and believe me, I don't want to talk to you, but I think I know why we're here."

"Why?"

"I'm dead."

"What?"

"I died, Prue. I died in the car accident that killed my parents. And since I never existed, that means I couldn't have saved you and Piper from Shax."

"But Piper's still alive."

"I can't explain that but it does explain why you're dead."

"Ok, I'll be home soon."

Prue hung up.

"I'm very confused. What's going on?" Piper asked.

"It's a very long story. Could we all go back to the Manor and talk about it?"

Leo simply shrugged and orbed himself, Piper and Prue back to the Manor.

In an alternate reality, Piper made sure that her mother was out of sight and then opened the door to find Daryl and another woman on her doorstep.

"Daryl, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Piper asked.

"I wish it was a pleasure." Daryl replied.

"My name is Inspector Sheridan. I would just like to talk to you if that's alright."

"Sure. Come on in."

Piper walked into the living room while Daryl and Inspector Sheridan sat down on the sofa.

"Can I make you anything? Coffee? Tea?" Piper asked.

They both declined. Inspector Sheridan looked around the apartment as if she was trying to study every inch of it.

"In that case, may I ask why you're here? I'm very busy today." Piper said.

"I'll make this brief, Ms. Halliwell. You are under investigation by me personally." Sheridan said.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Your sister, Phoebe has been spotted in various parts of the country over the past three weeks. Her car is still here and we have no record of you or Prue leaving the home with her."

"You've been watching us?" Piper asked.

"Yes, it's all important for the investigation. Something is happening and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Sheridan replied.

"Well, Phoebe is fine. She's just taking a sabbatical." Piper said.

"My brother's a cop who lives in Nevada and he saw Phoebe there just last night. This morning, I personally saw her back in San Francisco. Are you suggesting that Phoebe somehow flew back?" Sheridan asked.

"Look, don't worry about it. Phoebe is fine. This is none of your business."

"Your family has been linked to various unsolved crimes. It is my business."

"Look, Piper. Don't worry about it."

"Morris, this is a serious investigation."

"Piper would never hurt anyone and neither would either of her sisters."

"Then explain to me how Phoebe was able to be in two far away places in a matter of hours."

"Maybe she took a fast flight. This isn't enough information to launch a full blown investigation on." Daryl said.

"This isn't over, Ms. Halliwell." Sheridan said.

She then abruptly left the Manor. Daryl went up to Piper and personally apologized.

"I'm very sorry. I'll do the best I can to stop her but I can't promise anything. What the hell is going on with Phoebe?" Daryl asked.

"She's an evil demon now. She doesn't have any humanity and I'm afraid she could pop in wherever she wants."

"You can save her, right?"

Piper shrugged.

"I don't know. We're trying to figure it out."

"Alright, well good luck. I'll try to save your butts on my end."

"Thanks."

The alternate reality Piper and Leo orbed into the kitchen with Prue. Paige was seated and eating some of Piper's cookies.

"Damn, Piper can cook. Remind me to eat more of her food when we get back." Paige said.

"Who are you? And why are you eating my cookies?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. I'll pay you." Paige said.

"First tell me who you are." Piper said.

"This is Paige, I was telling you about her in P3." Prue said.

"I can speak for myself, Prue." Paige snapped.

Prue simply rolled her eyes.

"So you're telling me that we had another sister this whole time?" Piper asked.

"Yes, well in my world. In this one, she died." Prue said.

"You seem so torn up about it." Paige snapped.

"Shut up." Prue said.

"Ok, I'm sensing some real tension here. I'll talk to the Elders." Leo said.

Leo quickly orbed away. Piper turned back to face Prue and Paige.

"Okay! You know what? I'm tired, I'm stressed and I'm just annoyed. So you two, cool it! You two are incredibly lucky and yet you bicker like you have it so bad!" Piper yelled.

"What are you talking about? We're not lucky. Phoebe's evil in our world too." Prue said.

"Ok, but you still have the power of three. Prue, you found that you have another sister and it seems to me that instead of warming up to her, you've been treating her like crap. And without her, you wouldn't even be alive which you aren't in this world." Piper snapped.

Prue couldn't speak. Everything Piper said was true. She had been so upset about Phoebe she hadn't even thought to stop what would've happened to her if Paige hasn't reconstituted the Power of Three.

"I have to live on my own. Phoebe has tried to kill me several times and I think one day, she'll succeed because I'm tired of fighting her on my own."

"Piper, don't say that." Prue said.

"I just miss you so much, Prue. And I miss Phoebe and now I wish I had a chance to know Paige." Piper said.

Prue gave Piper a hug and so did Paige. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Piper off of her feet. The same demon appeared. He directed a fireball at Prue but she sent it away from her. Paige jumped in the air and kicked the demon away just before he was about to hurt Prue with a fireball. Prue noticed this action.

"Thanks, sis." Prue said.

"I'm sorry?" Paige asked.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. I'm sorry for saying that I wished I never met you. I didn't mean it. I'm just so upset about Phoebe, I guess I blamed you and I'm really sorry. The truth is, I'm glad we met and I know that if we team up, we can save Phoebe together."

The demon stood back up. Paige held Prue's hand. Piper then joined in with the two of them.

"The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!" The girls chanted together.

The demon burst up into flames and was vanquished. Suddenly, a large purple vortex appeared in front of the sisters.

"I guess we have to go back." Prue said.

"Thanks for everything you've done." Paige said.

"You're welcome. Now go! Piper needs you, both of you." Piper said.

Prue and Paige walked into the vortex and disappeared from view.

Piper was seated on the sofa with her hands on her head. Leo was comforting her. Patti was admiring the house.

"You know, you really keep this house nice considering all the evil demons that mess it up." Patti said.

"Thanks, Mom but that's not what I'm focused on right now." Piper said.

"Yeah, she's actually focused on me."

Piper looked up and saw Phoebe, in the flesh.

"Phoebe."

"I'd like to strike up a little deal with you. Give me Paige and I'll kill the Source for you."

"What?"

"If you tell me where Paige is, I'll kill The Source for you. With The Source dead, it'll stop most demons from coming by here. I'll even leave you alone. You can get back to your precious life with Prue." Phoebe said.

"I'm not telling you where she is, Phoebe. You can't hurt her. I won't let you."

Phoebe laughed.

"Please, you and what army?"

"The Power of Three can't be beaten. You used to know that." Piper said.

"Phoebe, please snap out of this. Don't hurt your sister." Patti said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Phoebe yelled out.

"Don't talk to Mom like that." Piper snapped.

Phoebe shot a fireball at Piper but she held up her hands and froze it and Phoebe in place.

"Ok, Leo what do we do?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. Normally I'd say vanquish but if you do that, you won't be able to save her." Leo said.

Patti stepped towards her daughter.

"Let me take care of this." Patti said.

Piper simply stepped away and unfroze Phoebe. The fireball zoomed towards the staircase. Phoebe groaned and sent another fireball towards Piper but Patti stopped it. She then turned to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, snap out of this. Your sisters need you."

"You left me before I even knew you." Phoebe snapped.

With that, Phoebe shimmered out of the living room.

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"Phoebe has a little humanity left in her. I can tell as a spirit." Patti said.

"So how do we bring that part of her back?" Piper asked.

"You need Prue and Paige back."

"Right, yes."

Prue and Paige found themselves back in the attic of the Manor again.

"That was really cool of you to say what you said." Paige said.

"It was long overdue. I really hope you can forgive me." Prue replied.

"Yeah, I can. By the way, about me calling you a bitch, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Paige said.

"I was being a bitch. You called me out on it and I was being defensive. Hopefully, you'll see how grateful I am that you saved my life." Prue said.

"It was nothing, really."

"Now, we need to figure out where we are. I'm assuming we're not home yet."

The girls walked downstairs and found Piper and Phoebe seated on the couch.

"Phoebe's here? Why is she here?" Prue asked.

"I don't know." Paige said.

Paige and Prue both walked downstairs. When Phoebe and Piper saw Prue, they immediately got into battle mode. They were ready to hurt her but Paige stood in front of her.

"She's not evil." Paige said.

"Paige? I thought you were going home for a while." Phoebe said.

"Wait? You know me?" Paige asked.

"Yes, of course. You're our sister." Piper said.

"But that's not Prue. She died. This isn't possible." Phoebe said.

"And how are you good? You're evil." Prue said.

"Leo!" Piper and Prue yelled.

Leo orbed down.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"How is Prue here? She's dead." Piper said.

"I'm not dead in my world. This is an alternate reality." Prue said.

"Ok, well in my reality, Shax killed both of us. Leo healed me but couldn't heal you in time, yet here you are." Piper said.

Prue then saw the world where she didn't survive Shax's attack. Everything seemed normal. It was as if she had never existed. She noticed that there weren't any photographs of her in the house and instead, Paige stood with her sisters.

"You just replaced my pictures like I was nothing?" Prue snapped.

"We didn't replace you. I just couldn't think about you. I was in a lot of pain. I needed you, Prue and you just died." Piper snapped.

"You think I wanted to die? I tried saving someone. I tried saving you." Prue said.

"How is this possible, Leo?" Phoebe asked.

"There are alternate dimensions that exist on different plains. Every choice, every decision people make effects their lives but with every alternate choice creates an alternate dimension. She must be from one of those." He answered.

"And what about Paige? She just left and now she's just here again? It makes no sense." Phoebe said.

"I'm from the alternate world too." Paige said.

"Oh, well do us a favor and go back to your own world where you came from." Phoebe said.

"Excuse me?" Paige asked.

"One Paige is enough." Piper said.

"What?"

"Look, Paige, we love you or the other you. It's just we need a witch who can actually kick ass and you don't really know what you're doing. We've almost died because of you." Piper said.

"We need you to learn faster." Phoebe said.

"It's nice to say that to you knowing that your feelings don't matter since you don't even live here." Piper said.

"Piper!" Leo said.

"What? I'm not gonna lie. Especially since I have to see Prue again only for her to vanish from my life again." Piper said.

"Look, this is all kinda weird to me but if I really died from Shax's attack then Paige must've reconstituted The Power of Three with both of you and saved both of your asses. So you need to respect her. She had to learn a lot faster than any of us did and you should respect that." Prue said.

Paige was very touched at Prue's words. Paige could see that if she had to live in a world without Prue, she would have to quickly learn how to be a witch with two very damaged and hurt sisters.

"How is Phoebe good?" Paige asked.

"The contract between Phoebe and The Source was severed when Prue died. His magic couldn't affect her after he lied about Prue's safety." Piper explained.

"Well, I have to say I'm disappointed in both of you. I'm sure it was hard for you to lose me but you shouldn't take that out on Paige just like I did when I lost Phoebe."

"And I should've been more sensitive about how hard it is to lose a sibling. I'm an only child, so I don't know exactly how that feels. I'm sorry, Prue."

"I'm sorry too, Paige."

The demon appeared again and targeted Prue and Paige.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"The reason why we're here. Help us vanquish him and you won't see us again." Paige said.

"I'll help you vanquish him because you're right. We do need to treat Paige better in our world and we will." Phoebe said.

Phoebe joined Paige and Prue's hands and chanted The Power of Three spell and killed the Demon. Paige and Prue waved goodbye to the other sisters and walked through the portal.

They found themselves once again in the Manor.

"Did we finally make it back?" Paige asked.

"Let's find out." Prue said.

The two sisters ran downstairs to find Leo, Patti and Piper downstairs.

"Piper!" Prue and Paige yelled out.

Piper looked up.

"Oh, thank god!"

Piper hugged both of them.

"Thank god you're safe." Piper said.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"That's between me and Paige. Let's just say that we both saw how important we both are to each other."

"Seconded." Paige added.

"Ok, well I'm not sure what happened but I'm sure glad you two can finally get along." Piper replied.

"Now if I don't go to work soon, I'm gonna be in deep trouble. Leo, please?" Prue asked.

"Actually, I'd like to take my daughter back to work." Patti said.

Prue beamed and let Patti take her away from the manor, back to work.

"I need to go to P3 to actually get some work done. I'm glad you're safe, Paige. Please help yourself to some food in the kitchen. I'll be back around lunch and we can talk more then."

"Sounds good, Piper."

Piper waved goodbye to Leo and Paige and walked out the front door.

"Well, it seems like everything worked out." Paige said.

"Yes, it usually does." Leo replied.

Suddenly, everything went dark. Paige couldn't see a thing. After a few moments, she saw she was in the Manor. She saw Leo fighting a demon that she didn't recognize. The demon blasted Leo off of his feet and then turned to Paige.

"You're not even a Halliwell." He laughed.

Before she could stop him, he shot a fireball at her and instantly killed her.


	4. Switch

**Chapter 4: Switch**

Prue couldn't sleep. She didn't bother trying. She knew it would be no use. After she got back from work earlier that morning, she had found Paige lying on the floor, completely motionless. At first, she thought Paige was dead but Leo told her that he could still sense her which means she wasn't. Leo tried to heal her but he wasn't able to. Cole also tried to use some of his demonic powers to bring her back to life but it was no use. Piper returned home an hour later and was devastated to see Paige in this state. Prue tried to comfort her sister as best as she could but even Prue had trouble coming up with a bright side. Not only was the power of three inactive again but they also may just lose another sister. Prue was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Prue answered.

Piper eased the door open. She was dressed in a white nightgown that extended from her shoulders to her feet.

"I couldn't sleep." Piper said.

"Come in bed with me." Prue stated.

Piper nodded and jumped into bed with her sister. She rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

"I can't lose another sister, Prue. I just can't." Piper said.

"We won't lose her. We'll figure it out." Prue replied.

"How do you know? What if we never do? Unless we have yet another long-lost sister we can't complete the power of three. It'll only be a matter of time before the demons finally kill us."

Prue turned to face her younger sister. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and titled her head up so she could look her right in the eyes.

"Piper, nothing is ever going to happen to you. Look at me. I will never let anyone hurt you. That's a promise."

"Prue, you can't protect me forever. What would happen if something happened to you? What then?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I never will. I'm always going to be here to protect you."

Piper turned away from her sister and put the covers over her head. Prue went under the bed so she could see Piper's face.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked.

"Remember when we were little and we always heard those weird noises. Grams always told us it was just the wind but now I know it must've been demons or warlocks. Whenever I was scared, I would always run in here and you would always let me sleep in your room with you. I always felt safer with you and when I was under the covers."

"I was just as scared as you were. I wanted to put on a brave face for you but I was terrified."

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know?"

"Yes, I do. Always."

"I wish that I could be a kid again. I really wish all those noises were just the wind."

Prue gave Piper a kiss on her forehead.

"You're going to be safe, Piper. We're going to save Paige and we're going to save Phoebe and our lives will return to normal. Well I guess as normal as they can be."

Piper laughed.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Prue."

"I couldn't last very long without you, Piper."

Suddenly, the girls heard a loud crashing sound.

"Showtime?" Piper asked.

"Showtime." Prue replied.

The two girls got out of bed, put on a pair of shoes and ran downstairs into the living room. A man dressed in a black trench coat was down there, waiting for them.

"Ah, the two oldest Charmed ones. What a honor it is to finally meet you."

"Get out of here or we'll vanquish your sorry ass." Piper snapped.

The man laughed.

"Oh, really? Can you manage that?"

"Yes, we can. So why don't you just leave now?" Prue asked.

Suddenly, Leo orbed into the room and Cole shimmered in.

"Prue, Piper, I came to warn you guys about –" Cole started.

But the man sent Cole and Leo flying into the air. He produced a white and black ray of light, which he directed at Leo and Cole. The white light went from Leo into Cole and the black light went from Cole into Leo. Both of them hit their heads against the wall by the stairs and fell unconscious.

"Leo!" Piper called out.

Piper raced up to the warlock and tried to freeze him but she accidentally blew up the grandfather clock in the hallway.

"God damn these new powers!" Piper yelled.

Prue waved her hands at the warlock but he escaped her attack just in time. He then produced a blue light from his hands, which caused two sources of blue light from Piper and Prue to leave their bodies, and then go into the other's. The warlock then sent a fireball at Piper. Piper put her hands together to try to freeze it but instead the fireball went flying back to the warlock who shimmered out just in time.

"What just happened?" Piper asked.

"I don't know."

Piper went up to Leo and Cole, who were just about to wake up. She put both of her hands up which caused Leo and Cole to rise into the air and knock into each other.

"Oh my gosh, Prue. I think I have your powers." Piper said.

"What? That's not possible."

"Try to move them."

Prue waved her right hand but instead of moving, Leo and Cole froze. Piper went to check to make sure that it worked.

"Yup. They just froze."

"What? I don't understand."

"That warlock must've switched our powers."

Suddenly, Leo and Cole both unfroze and stood up.

"Well I guess my warning was too late. Hopefully, he didn't get you two." Cole said.

"Oh, he did alright." Piper said.

"I'll go to the Elders." Leo said.

Leo tried to orb but instead he shimmered. A few seconds later, Leo returned, looking panicked.

"I just went to the Underworld, not to the Elders." Leo said.

"You just shimmered." Piper said.

"Wait, so does that mean you two switched powers too?" Prue asked.

Cole tried to shimmer but he found that he instead orbed. When he returned, he simply nodded.

"Looks like I'm a Whitelighter, Leo's a demon, Prue's a freezer and Piper's a telekinetic. Combine that with Paige being unconscious and Phoebe being an evil, psychopath we have quite the situation on our hands." Cole said.

Piper and Prue looked at each other with concern.

**CHARMED**

**STARRING:**

**SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL **

**HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL**

**ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

**BRIAN KRAUSE AS LEO WYATT**

**JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

**WITH ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL**

**AND INTRODUCING THE NEW CHARACTER "EVAN" **

Prue walked into her office where Mr. Roberts was waiting for her.

"Hello, Mr. Roberts. I am so sorry about all of the unexplained absences. I promise you it won't happen again." Prue said.

"It's alright, Prue. I don't like it but family comes first. I understand that. I don't wish to be rude but we really do need you to be here. We can't just simply make you a teacher over night. You need to be properly trained. You need to design your curriculum for the year and have it approved by the staff. These things take time and we need you to be here to complete them promptly."

Prue nodded fervently.

"Mr. Roberts, you have my word. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you, Prue. Now I'll –"

Out of the corner of her eye, Prue could see Cole orbing in. She quickly held up her hands and Mr. Roberts froze.

"Are you out of your mind, Cole?" Prue asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I still haven't got a hold of the whole sensing power yet." He said.

"What are you doing here? I'm very busy." Prue snapped.

Cole walked up closer to her.

"I'm sorry but it's important. It's about Paige."

"What about her?"

"When I was in the underworld, I learned about a demon that could help turn other demons into witches by knocking them out unconscious and imprinting their body types on another demon."

"So you think this demon took Paige's appearance and attributed it to another warlock or demon?"

"Yes. That's all I know. Either way, the only way to save Paige is to destroy the link between her and the warlock or demon impersonating her."

"Ok, well then I'll go look in the Book of Shadows and see if I can find anything."

"Isn't this kind of urgent?"

"Of course it is but so is being at work. I want to keep this job." Prue said.

"What about saving your sister's life?" Cole asked.

"I'll be there for lunch. I'm doing the best I can here."

Cole simply shook his head in response and then orbed away. Prue put up her hands again and Mr. Roberts unfroze.

"..leave you to your work then." He finished.

Mr. Roberts closed the door and left Prue alone.

Piper was opening several different bottles of wine the best she could but she found it was much harder than she would've hoped.

"God, these bottles must be ancient." Piper said.

"Need a hand?" Leo asked.

"I've got it, thanks." Piper replied.

Piper was trying to open the cork but the pressure she put on the bottle caused it to slip off of the table and fall to the ground. Piper put up her right hand and the bottle sailed through the air and crashed against the wall.

"God damn it! I want my old powers back." Piper said.

"You're telling me? I hate being a demon." Leo said.

"Well, you've always been a demon in bed." Piper said coyly.

Leo blushed.

"We just have to make do right now. We owe it to Paige and to Phoebe." Leo said.

"You're right. It's just hard enough to vanquish demons every week with my own powers, let alone with Prue's which I don't even know how to use."

"Just focus."

When another bottle fell from Piper's grasp, Piper held her right hand steady and the bottle levitated in the air.

"It's working."

Suddenly, Inspector Sheridan and Daryl Morris walked into the door. Piper panicked and let the bottle crash to the floor.

"What was that?" Sheridan asked.

"Nothing. Just an accident. What can I do for you?" Piper asked.

"You can give me an explanation. My cousin who lives in Australia told me she saw someone who matched Phoebe's description over there last night. Another cop told me he saw Phoebe in San Francisco this morning. Now, there is no way that she could've flown from Australia to San Francisco in only one night. There's something you're hiding from me, isn't there?" Sheridan asked.

"Sheridan, let it go." Daryl replied.

"You're hiding something too, aren't you?" Sheridan asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy tonight. TLC is coming to the club tonight. I need this place to be perfect!" Piper said.

"You can't keep avoiding us, Piper. I'll find out the truth somehow. There's no way just some innocent family would be involved in so many unsolved cases."

"Have a lovely day, Inspector Sheridan." Piper said.

Sheridan and Morris left P3. Piper turned to Leo and sighed.

"I don't know what I can do, Leo. She's onto us." Piper said.

"Don't worry about her. Just focus on saving Paige. You and Prue are vulnerable without The Power of Three." Leo replied.

Piper dropped another wine bottle and swore. Leo waved his right hand and a black light materialized around the broken glasses, which restored all of the old wine bottles to their original format.

"It just feels so evil." Leo said.

Piper shrugged.

At lunch, Prue returned home to find Cole waiting in the living room. He stood up when he saw her and crossed his arms.

"Took you long enough." Cole said.

"I came as fast as I could. Where's Paige?" Prue asked.

"She's on the sofa." Cole said.

Prue walked over to Paige, who was still unconscious.

"Ok, I'm going up to the book. You watch over her."

Prue then walked up the stairs. Cole noticed that suddenly, Paige was stirring.

"Prue! Prue!" Cole called out.

Prue returned downstairs with the Book.

"What?"

Cole pointed out Paige, who was now standing up.

"Paige? How is this possible?" Prue asked.

"Hey Prue and ah- Cole, was it? Wait! Cole? Oh god, Prue! Why is he here?"

Paige quickly ran next to Prue.

"He's not going to hurt us, Paige. Don't worry about it. He wants to turn Phoebe good again, just like us." Prue said.

"I still don't trust him." Paige snapped.

"I don't blame you." Prue said.

"Prue!"

"Well, you did try to force her to kill her boss." Prue snapped.  
"I don't understand how this is possible. I thought for sure Paige was taken over by a demon imprinting." Cole said.

"Well, maybe there's another reason." Prue said.

"Clearly, I'm fine. So let's focus on trying to save Phoebe." Paige said.

"Yes, I agree. I am all ears tonight but right now, I should go back to work." Prue said.

"Prue!" Paige called out.

Prue returned to her youngest sister and gave her a big hug.

"I'm really happy that you're okay and I know Piper will be too. I was worried about you." Prue said.

"Thanks, Prudence. I'm glad to be back." Paige said.

Prue looked slightly confused but shrugged.

"Ok, you two go look in the Book, see if you can find anyway of reversing evil." Prue said.

"Will do, Prudence!" Paige called out.

Again, Prue was confused but simply nodded and left the Manor.

Leo found Cole on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, where he would meet with The Elders.

"I need you to do me a favor." Leo said.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Go up there and ask the Elders if there's a way that we can save Phoebe."

"Wouldn't they freak out about seeing me up there?" Cole asked.

"Explain to them that you're a whitelighter now or at least that you have my powers. Prove it to them quickly and then ask."

Cole simply nodded. Leo watched him orbed away. After a minute, Leo shimmered back to the Manor.

"Paige?" Leo asked.

Paige nodded.

"Hello, Leo. How are you?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine. How is this possible? You're cured already?" Leo asked.

Paige simply nodded.

"Yeah, it was weird. One minute, I just woke up and now I'm good as new." Paige said.

"Oh, ok. Well, I sent Cole up to the Elders to see if they knew anything about being able to save Phoebe." Leo said.

"Save her from what?" Paige asked.

"Return her to the side of good." Leo replied.

"Look, Leo. I'm all for being able to meet Phoebe for who she actually is but is there really a rush to make the change now? I mean, we have the power of three with me already."

Leo looked at Paige with shock written all over his face.

"Maybe being unconscious changed you because this doesn't sound like you at all, Paige." Leo said.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I just struggle because sometimes I feel like I don't matter." Paige said.

"Paige, don't feel that way. You matter a lot. Without you, Prue and Piper wouldn't even be alive."

Paige nodded.

"I know that but I mean Prue and Piper have been doing this for three years and I just started and I still don't know how to levitate right. Besides, Phoebe was the real witch in the Power of Three, not me." Paige said.

"Well, you are now and you've done a great job so far."

"Maybe amateur at best but nothing like Phoebe's done." Paige said suddenly.

"Well, give it some time and you can be an excellent witch just like Phoebe was."

Paige gave Leo a half-smile to look at.

"I guess." Paige said.

She simply shrugged and walked away into the kitchen. Cole orbed back into the Manor to see Leo.

"The Elders know of one way that we can save Phoebe." Cole said.

"How?" Leo asked.

Before Cole could answer, the warlock from the other night reappeared. Cole orbed out in panic and Leo sent out an energy ball at him that instantly killed him. Leo assumed that his powers would return to him but he found that he still had demonic powers. Leo heard a loud thud come from the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw Paige lying on the floor. He tried to wake her up but there was no response. He then saw Phoebe, who orbed into the kitchen.

"Phoebe. What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Killing you. I heard you weren't a whitelighter anymore."

Before Leo could react, Phoebe sent an athame flying towards Leo, which collided with his chest and killed him.

Cole was able to heal Leo just in time. Prue was comforting Piper, who was crying.

"We can't keep doing this, Prue. We can't keep just avoiding this." Piper said.

"I know. We won't, anymore, I promise." Prue replied.

"This is my husband, we're talking about here." Piper said.

Prue then hugged her sister again as she continued to cry. Leo stood up and took Cole aside.

"I think now would be a good time for you to tell me what the elders said about how to save Phoebe." Leo said.

Suddenly, the same warlock that Leo thought he had killed appeared again.

"How is that possible?" Leo asked angrily.

"You could call me invulnerable." He replied.

He shot a fireball directly at Cole but he orbed away to avoid it. Leo shot en energy ball at the warlock but he shimmered out of the way. Piper waved her right hand but the attack had a minimal effect on the warlock, who only moved back a few feet. Prue put her left and right hands together, which caused him to freeze.

"I don't know how much time he'll stay frozen. Cole, orb up to the book and bring it down. We need to find out who this son of a bitch is." Prue said.

Cole nodded and quickly orbed up to the attic. He was able to grab the book and returned to Prue and the others downstairs. Prue was worried that she wouldn't be able to find the warlock in the book but she found that the book automatically flipped to a description of the warlock.

"Yes, here is. His name is Thantos; he has the power to switch witches, demons and whitelighters powers. He switches their powers so he can attack them when they are most vulnerable. The only way to vanquish him is by returning our original powers to each other." Prue said.

"How do we do that?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. The book doesn't say." Prue said.

Thantos unfroze and shot a lightning ray at the girls. Piper sent the ray away. Leo shot more energy balls at Thantos but he always avoided them.

"I think I know what we have to do." Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked.

Prue pulled Piper away from one of Thantos' energy balls.

"We have to show him that we're more dangerous with our powers switched than with our powers in their original places."

"But we can't vanquish Thantos with switched powers."

"No but we can put him through hell."

Piper looked stunned as Prue stood in front of her. She put her hands together and Thantos froze. She took a deep breath, focused as hard as she could and then waved her left hand, which caused Thantos' head to unfreeze.

"What's going on?" Thantos asked.

"You're going to give us our original powers back." Prue snapped.

"No way."

"Then suffer the consequences."

Prue moved her left and right hands in unison and imitated a pushing sensation. Thantos screamed as his left hand was blown away from his body. He screamed in pain.

"Whoa." Piper said.

"Would you care to lose any other limbs?" Prue asked.

"It's only a flesh wound." Thantos said.

"Okay." Prue said.

Prue imitated the pushing sensation again with her hands and this time, Thantos' right leg was blown from my body.

"Ok, damn it, witch. You win." Thantos said.

Prue unfroze Thantos' remaining hand. He switched Prue and Piper's powers back and then Leo and Cole's.

"Now can I leave now?" Thantos asked.

Piper quickly froze him.

"Yes, I did it the right way finally." Piper said.

"Maybe having a break from your original powers was just what you needed to get them working again." Prue said.

"Maybe."

Prue and Piper quickly ran over to the Book of Shadows. Under Thantos' description, they found a vanquishing spell.

"Hear now, the witches who cry, banish this demon, let him die." Pure and Piper chanted.

Thantos unfroze and screamed as he was burned to death.

"Well that worked well." Piper said.

"All in a day's work." Prue said with a smile.

Leo went up to Cole again to ask him the same question for a third time.

"Ok, now this time, there won't be any interruptions, what did the Elders tell you about saving Phoebe?" Leo asked.

"I don't remember." Cole replied.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm really sorry, Leo. I don't remember. It just went out of my head, almost like magic."

"You must've lost the information when you return to your demonic form. I'll go up to the Elders."

Leo orbed up to them. Cole shrugged and then shimmered out of the house.

"Now that the issue of our powers it taken care of, let's focus on Paige."

Piper and Prue found Paige in the attic, trying to find something.

"Hey, guys. I'm trying to find The Book of Shadows." Paige said.

"It's right here." Prue said.

Prue returned the Book to its nightstand.

"Great, thanks." Paige said.

"Why don't you look through it?" Piper asked.

"I was hoping you guys would since you're the experts and all." Paige said.

Piper and Prue didn't move. They both simply crossed their arms and stared at her.

"You know, I don't ever remember you calling me Prudence." Prue said.

"Isn't that what I called you?" Paige asked.

Prue shook her head.

"Also, Leo said that you told him that you thought that Phoebe didn't need to be saved because you were a perfectly satisfactory replacement to the Power of Three." Piper said.

"I didn't mean that." Paige said.

"Not to mention, the fact that you can't seem to touch The Book of Shadows."

"I can explain." Paige replied.

Prue waved her right arm and Paige immediately fell unconscious and Phoebe appeared before them.

"Nice try, Phoebe. You had me fooled for most of the time but you don't know Paige well enough to impersonate her." Prue said.

Phoebe laughed.

"I don't care to know her. She's a waste of a witch. Now that she's still unconscious, you two are vulnerable without your little power of three." Phoebe said.

Piper froze Phoebe quickly before she could attack them. She went up to the book of shadows and found the page about demons imprinting on witches.

"We don't have to vanquish Phoebe to get Paige back, we just have to find the demon that did it."

"How do we do that?" Prue asked.

"He should come to us. He'll disturb the connection was broken unwillingly and will investigate." Piper replied.

Suddenly, the demon that attacked Paige appeared before them. Piper froze his body but left his head unfrozen.

"Let me out!" He demanded.

"Actually, no. Break the connection between Paige and Phoebe, or else." Piper said.

"Or else, what?" He asked.

"Are you particularly fond of your p-"

"Piper!" Prue called out.

"I think you know what I mean. Break the link or I'll break your – well you know." Piper said.

The demon nodded and he cast a black ray of light on Phoebe, which caused her to vanish and be replaced with Paige. Piper unfroze him and he shimmered out.

"What happened? Where am I?" Paige asked.

She was almost about to fall over but Prue and Piper helped her sit down on the sofa behind her.

"It's a long story. I wouldn't worry about it." Prue answered.

Paige simply shook her head and passed out on the couch.

"Poor thing." Piper said.

"There's nothing like being knocked out and impersonated or several days." Prue said.

Piper laughed. Prue looked at her watch and swore.

"Oh so you can say that word but I can't." Piper said.

"I was supposed to be back at work forty-five minutes ago." Prue said.

Prue quickly ran over to put on her jacket, kissed Piper goodbye and left the house. Piper simply chuckled. She walked outside the Manor and was tending to some of the flowers when she noticed a handsome man at the house next door.

"Hello." She greeted him.

The man looked over to her.

"Oh, hello. How are you?" He asked.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Doing well, thank you. I just moved in."

"Oh, did you? I didn't see any moving trucks."

"I don't have much stuff. I moved from Arizona, most of my stuff I just left there with my parents."

"Ok. Well my name is Piper."

"I'm Evan. It's nice to met you."

"Listen, when you're all set, you are welcome to come over and have dinner with me and my sisters."

"That sounds nice, thanks." Evan said.

Evan smiled and then walked back into his house. Piper smiled and then closed the door.

Later that night, Prue and Piper were eating dinner and talking.

"We have to make a choice, you know." Piper said.

"I know. I just can't get myself to vanquish my little sister." Prue said.

"I know, I can't either but she almost killed Leo and she had her demon friend imprint on Paige. If we let her stay alive, this long she could destroy this family." Piper said.

Prue sighed.

"You're right. And Leo still isn't back from the Elders but I doubt there's any way to save her."

"If we wait until we can vanquish The Source, Phoebe could've killed tons of innocents even one of us."

Prue took in a deep breath and then looked at her sister.

"It's decided. We're going to vanquish Phoebe once and for all."

Prue and Piper looked at each other and then gave each other another big hug, trying to comfort the other as both were in tears.

**A/N: The mid-chapter finale will be titled "The Waters of Avaylon" and will be posted on Saturday, November 30****th****. There will be a short hiatus after this chapter. Thanks for your support! **


	5. The Waters of Avaylon

**Episode 5: The Waters of Avaylon **

Prue was in her office, writing up her lesson plan. She had just spoken with her boss and promised him that she would never again leave so abruptly and stay past her break time. She focused as hard as she could on developing the best lesson possible for her students. However, that focus was broken when Cole blinked and appeared in her office. Prue stood up and slammed the door shut and turned back to him.

"Are you crazy, Cole? What if someone saw you? We'd all risk exposure. You don't want a repeat of what happened last month do you?" Prue asked angrily.

Cole was taken aback by Prue's anger.

"I'm sorry, Prue but the sisters need you now." Cole said.

Prue walked closer to Cole and stared him down.

"Can't Piper and Paige handle themselves without me? I'm treading on thin ice with this job, as it is." Prue said.

"I'm sorry, Prue. Don't shoot the messenger. They really need your help."

Prue crossed her arms and sighed.

"Am I ever going to get a normal life?" She asked.

Cole simply shrugged.

"It's about Phoebe."

"What? Phoebe? What has she got to do with it?"

"They think Phoebe is going to kill her first innocent and they want to stop her."

"And they can't do it without me?"

"They need the power of three. Phoebe is too powerful and Paige is still getting a handle on her powers."

Prue groaned.

"Fine, take me to them but we're making this quick."

Cole took Prue by the hand and took them away from her office and into an alley. Prue saw a bunch of dumpsters, filled with trash and broken mirrors. She saw several houses that were filthy. Behind her, Paige and Piper were looking at her with a sense of anger and fear.

"What is it? Why did I have to leave work?" Prue asked.

"I'm sorry but I had a vision that Phoebe was killing an innocent and I wouldn't have seen it if we weren't supposed to save them right?" Paige asked.

"That's exactly what Phoebe would've said." Piper commented.

"Fine. Where is the innocent? Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked.

Piper walked up to her older sister.

"Prue, what is with your attitude?" Piper asked.

"I just got this new job and I've skipped a day, been late coming back from lunch and now I had to leave right when I'm supposed to be finalizing my lesson plan. Any minute, my boss is going to notice that I'm gone and he's gonna fire me."

Prue then started crying a little and Piper hugged her.

"I know how much the sacrifice hurts but soon it's all gonna be over, I promise." Piper said.

"How?" Prue asked.

"We have no choice but to vanquish Phoebe. When we do, our lives will get easier. The Source will think twice about attacking us again and he'll spread the word to all of the other demons out there." Piper said.

"Are you guys totally sure that's what you wanna do I mean, she's your sister." Paige said.

"We don't have a choice. We can't let her hurt an innocent."

"I think it's a little too late for that."

The girls turned around to see Phoebe dressed in a skintight black dress and a black hat. By her feet, a woman was lying dead.

"Phoebe. How could you?" Piper asked angrily.

"I'm not Phoebe anymore. How many times have I told you that?" Phoebe said.

Cole went up to her.

"Phoebe, please, snap out of this. Remember how much you and your sisters have been through? Remember the love we had? The love I still want for us."

Phoebe laughed.

"Demons don't love, Cole. You should know that." Phoebe said.

Phoebe shot a fire ball at him but he blinked away just in time. She then turned to Paige.

"My next target is you, you're a new witch, practically begging to be killed." Phoebe said.

She laughed and then disappeared. Paige looked to her older sisters, feeling incredibly anxious. Prue and Piper didn't know how to comfort her.

**CHARMED**

**STARRING **

**SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL**

**HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL**

**ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

**JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

**AND ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL**

Prue, Piper and Paige were in the Manor. Cole blinked in.

"Have you heard anything about where Leo could be?" Piper asked.

Cole shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Piper. I think it's something serious."

"What? Something serious? How serious?"

"From what I've been hearing from the Underworld, it sounds like some sort of attack has begun on the Elders."

Prue walked up to Cole.

"An attack? How could they get up there? I thought demons can't get up there without a whitelight or Elder." Prue said.

"That's true. They must've found a whitelighter and forced him or her to take them up there."

"Leo was our only chance at trying to save Phoebe. Without him, we have to vanquish her." Piper said.

Piper then couldn't help but cry. Paige rubbed her arm and hugged her, hoping to comfort her. Prue turned back to Piper.

"Piper, that isn't Phoebe anymore. She's dead. I know this is hard but we still have each other and now we have Paige to complete The Power of Three. It's what has to be done." Prue said.

Suddenly, Prue flew through the air and banged her head against the wall. She looked up and saw Cole looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"What the hell, Cole?" Prue snapped.

"Do you hear yourself, Prue? You're just going to kill your sister! You're just going to kill the love of my life and you don't even care." Cole yelled.

Prue waved her right hand and Cole flew in the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

"How dare you, Cole! How dare you say that I don't care? Of course, I care. I love her. She's my baby sister! But I can't let her hurt anyone else, I'm not losing another younger sister." Prue snapped.

Prue fell to the floor and started crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, honey." Paige said.

She went over to Prue and gave her a hug, trying to calm her down.

"There has to be another way to do this. There just has to be." Paige said.

"Paige, I appreciate your optimism but there isn't another way. We have to do this. There's no way out." Piper said.

Prue was able to control herself and stood up.

"I'm going to make a vanquishing potion. Piper, I want you to help me. Paige, I want you to stay with us too in case Phoebe tries to attack you."

"But Prue –" Paige said.

"No excuses, Paige. Phoebe is after you and she'll kill you if she gets the chance. Do not give her that chance." Prue ordered.

Prue then walked into the kitchen with Piper behind her.

"Well, looks like I'm on house arrest." Paige said sarcastically.

She sighed and sat down on the sofa with her arms crossed. Cole walked up to her.

"I think I may be able to find another way to save Phoebe." Cole said.

"How?" Paige asked.

"I don't know for sure but if I can get to the underworld and ask around, I think I may be able to prove a few rumors true and if they're proven true, there's a way to save Phoebe without having to vanquish the Source." Cole said.

"Well what are you doing here still? Go to the underworld, figure this out fast. Phoebe doesn't have much time."

Cole nodded and shimmered away.

"Where's the holly?" Prue asked.

"Bottom cupboard." Piper answered.

Prue put some into the potion that she was brewing. When she added it, the potion emitted a smoke cloud which almost knocked her to her feet.

"That is getting really old." Prue said.

"We can't vanquish Phoebe without a part of her skin. She's an upper level demon now." Piper said.

"I know. We're going to set a trap for her."

"A trap?" Piper asked.

"Yes, with Paige as bait." Prue said.

"Prue, are you serious?"

"It's the only way to get her. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to Paige."

Piper walked away from her sister and sat down on the kitchen table. She put her hands over her head and sighed.

"Is it ever going to get any better? We have to kill our sister, Leo is missing and now we're threatening Paige's safety."

Prue finished her final touches on the potion and then sat next to Piper.

"Piper, it's all going to be okay. We'll find Leo. We'll try to summon the Elders, they should know where he is. Even if up there has been attacked, I'm sure that the Elders are safe and can help us find Leo. Paige will be fine. We'll keep her safe."

Piper removed her hands and looked at Prue.

"What about Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Prue wiped away some of her sister's tears.

"That's one innocent that we just can't save, Piper." Prue said.

"I can't do it, Prue. She's still my sister, I can't kill her. I'd rather die than kill my own sister."

"Piper, I've said it before and I'll say it again, that's not our sister. Phoebe died when she made that deal with The Source."

"And it was all to save me! If I just died, then Phoebe would be fine. You two could've found Paige and saved the power of three."

Piper then broke down and Prue had to comfort her this time.

"Piper, don't say that. Phoebe wanted to save you because she loves you. I would've done the same. The Charmed ones couldn't exist without you."

"It can't exist without Phoebe either." Piper said.

"I don't know what to say, Piper. I agree with you but we can't let Paige get hurt. She's our sister now."

Piper nodded.

"Let's just do it and I don't want to talk about it again. I don't want to think about this again. I just want this over with."

"Come with me to the attic and we'll summon her. You freeze her and I'll take part of her skin and then we'll finish the potion and vanquish her and then all this will be over." Prue said.

Piper nodded.

Paige was on the phone with her boss trying to calm him down.

"Yes, sir. I know but something came up."

"That's the third time this week!" He snapped.

"I know! I'm sorry! I just found out I have sisters and well another thing and I need to be with them right now. It's an emergency."

"Well, don't expect to advance with your job."

Mr. Cowan then hung up on her which caused Paige to groan in frustration. Suddenly, Cole shimmered in.

"Cole, what did you find out?" Paige asked.

"My rumors were true. There's a way to save Phoebe."

"How?"

"A long time ago there was a demon named Avaylon. He was one of the most powerful evil beings in existence, until he fell in love with a moral. He gave up his powers and lived life as a normal human being. The other demons were so furious with him that they put their magic together to create a spring in the underworld which has the power to change an individual back to their original state. They kidnapped him and forced him into the water which turned him evil again."

"That's incredibly depressing."

"The point is the spring is still very much in tact. I know where it is, we take Phoebe there and force her to bathe in it and she'll return to her original form. We can save her without killing her." Cole said.

"Brilliant! Ok, well we better hurry because –" Paige started to say.

Paige and Cole both jumped when they heard a loud noise from upstairs in the attic.

"Grab my hand. Quick!"

Paige grabbed Cole's hand and shimmered into the attic. Prue and Piper were both fighting Phoebe. Prue shot Phoebe's fireball out of her way and Phoebe kept avoiding Prue's telekinetic attacks.

"A little help here!" Piper yelled out.

Paige jumped into the air and kicked Phoebe in the face.

"Is that the best you've got, witch?" Phoebe asked.

Phoebe generated a fire ball and shot it right at Paige. Paige closed her eyes, expecting to die but she found that she was in tact and everyone was staring at her with awe.

"What? What did I do?" Paige asked.

"You're a whitelighter?" Prue asked her.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

Piper froze her.

"Now, Prue."

Prue moved a knife by her side and sliced at Phoebe's arm which generated her blood. She took the bloodied knife and placed it into the potion.

"Prue! Stop it! Cole found a way to save Phoebe without killing her." Paige said.

"It's too late for that." Prue said.

"No! I'm serious, Prue. It's what The Elders told me last week but I forgot when I got my demon powers back. Leo must've found out but he couldn't come back to tell us because of the attack."

"I still don't trust you, Cole. How do I know this isn't a trap?" Prue asked.

"I love Phoebe. You know that."

Suddenly, Phoebe unfroze.

"You stupid witches and your freezing power." Phoebe yelled out.

Prue finished the potion and held it in her hands.

"Prue! Don't do it!" Paige yelled out.

"Listen to her, Prue!" Cole yelled.

Prue turned to Piper who had no reaction. She then turned to Phoebe who looked at Paige and threw an energy ball at her. Paige levitated just in time to avoid it but she fell down and hurt herself. Without thinking, Prue threw the potion. Phoebe shimmered out just in time to avoid it. The potion exploded on the ground, having no effect.

Prue turned to Paige and helped her up.

"Tell me about this alternate option. I hope it's worth it because that may have been our only chance of stopping her from killing more innocents." Prue said.

Cole couldn't even look at Prue because he was so furious with her but Paige told her sisters everything Cole knew.

"Okay, well where is this water of avaylon?" Prue asked.

"In the underworld, obviously." Cole snapped.

"We have no way of getting there without knowing where it is. We can't just pop in there, it's suicide." Piper said.

"I'll send you three down there. I'll bring Phoebe with me. I know where she went. Save her, bring her back to her true self and don't hurt her, Prue." Cole said.

"I did what I had to do. She almost killed Paige twice." Prue said.

"Save the real Phoebe, not the demon." Cole said.

Prue, Piper and Paige all held hands while Cole focused on the three witches. He moved his hands together and the three of them vanished. Cole then shimmered out to find Phoebe.

Prue, Piper and Paige found themselves in a cavern where they saw a stream of water flowing in the middle of it.

"That's the water." Piper said.

"Is this going to work?" Paige asked.

"It has to. It just has to." Prue replied.

Suddenly, Phoebe and Cole appeared.

"I knew this would be some kind of trap!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe shot several fire balls at the girls but Piper froze them and Prue sent them away. Prue sent Phoebe flying towards the water but she shimmered away just in time. Cole stopped her from leaving.

"I'm going to kill all of you. You have no chance of ever turning me back." Phoebe snapped.

Prue stood in front of her sisters and addressed Phoebe.

"This has gone on far enough. You are not evil. You are good and we all need you. We need you now."

Phoebe laughed.

"That's just too bad for you."

Prue snickered.

"No, that's just too damn bad for you."

Phoebe turned around to see that Prue had astral projected herself behind her. Prue's astral form grabbed Phoebe and threw her into the water. Prue's astral form then returned to her. The three sisters ran up to Phoebe.

"Prue? Piper? Where am I? What happened? And oh god, why am I naked?" Phoebe asked.

"That's Phoebe." Piper and Prue said together.

They ran up to her and hugged her. Paige stayed back with Cole.

"Go ahead and say hi. Don't worry." Cole said.

"I think this is a Halliwell moment. Please send me back to the Manor."

Cole shrugged and shimmered away with Paige.

Prue took off her jacket and gave it to Phoebe.

"I'm so confused right now. Are we in the Underworld? Where's the Source and Leo and Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"It's a long story but let's just say you weren't yourself for a while but now you're back home." Prue said.

"About damn time too." Piper noted.

"Where's Paige?" Prue asked.

"What?" Piper asked.

"She was just here." Prue replied.

Phoebe looked at her sisters with confusion.

"Who's Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"That's another story. You really missed a lot." Piper replied.

"I can't believe I killed an innocent." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, it wasn't your fault. You were under The Source's influence." Piper replied.

The girls had told Phoebe everything that had happened to her for the past month.

"And we have a half-sister. Mom and Sam had a baby?" Phoebe asked.

Prue nodded.

"I love Mom but she shouldn't have cheated on Dad, that wasn't fair. But Paige is great. If it wasn't for her, Piper and I would be dead. She stepped up while you were gone and brought us together."

"I want to meet her." Phoebe said.

"You will. I have to imagine that Paige is kinda confused right now." Piper said.

"Does this mean that there'll be a Power of Four now? I mean there's four sisters. We could become a team of four witches now." Phoebe said.

"I asked Mom that very question last night while you two were asleep. She said there's only a power of three." Prue said.

"So that means that Paige would have to give up her powers then, right?" Piper asked.

Phoebe stood up.

"I don't feel right asking her to do that. I mean, she saved all of us. She's a part of our family now. I feel like if we take her part of the power of three away it's taking her place from our family away too." Phoebe said.

"I say, we ask her." Prue said.

"I'm fine with it." Paige replied.

The Halliwell's saw Paige enter the front door, that was left open.

"Did you hear all of that?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded.

"I was coming over here to give you back some of the books you gave me on witchcraft. I figured I wouldn't need them anymore." Paige said.

"That's open to you, Paige." Phoebe said.

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe got closer to Paige.

"I feel so in debt to you. You saved my entire family. You came to us, not knowing who we are or what witchcraft was and you embraced it and practiced it and you kept fighting even though demons and well I guess me, tried to hurt you. I think you deserve a spot in the power of three just as much as any of us do."

"That's really nice, Phoebe but it's fine. I mean, I don't have a handle of your powers. Whenever I levitate, I keep falling and my visions are really hazy. If my vision was more clear, I could've saved that innocent."

"That's not your fault, Paige. I was the same way when I first got my powers. Don't blame yourself."

"Either way, I want you to take your powers back. I still want to be a part of all of your lives though. I mean we're still sisters. And I want to get to know Phoebe, the real Phoebe, not the evil demon Phoebe."

Phoebe laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll be getting to know each other. This doesn't change anything. Paige, thank you so much."

Paige smiled.

"You're welcome."

The four sisters placed a series of five candles on the ground. Paige and Phoebe stood in the middle, holding hands.

"You're sure about this?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is your destiny. I can find my own." Paige replied.

Piper and Prue stood by the book and chanted:

"We call now, the ancient powers of the witches, bring back the original Power of Three, bring back the power of Phoebe."

A blue light floated into the air from Paige's body and entered Phoebe's.

"Well, I guess it's done." Paige said.

Phoebe took in a deep breath and levitated into the air. She then brought herself back down.

"I could never stick that landing." Paige said.

"It takes a lot of practice, believe me." Phoebe replied.

"Well, Paige. Don't be a stranger, ok? Please, visit us as much as you want. You may not be a witch anymore but you're still a Halliwell and you always will be." Prue said.

"Here, here!" Piper chanted.

The girls looked at her and thought she was strange to say such a thing.

"Sorry, I've seen too much King Arthur." Piper replied.

"So Phoebe's back, Paige is safe, all we need to do now is save Leo." Prue said.

"Yeah, if we can find where he is." Piper said.

"We will. The four of us will." Phoebe replied.

The girls all looked at each other, determined to save Leo and figure what happened with the demon's attack on the Elders.


	6. Demons, Inspectors and Whitelighters

**Episode 6: Demons, Inspectors and Whitelighters**

The Source stood in the underworld waiting for his demons to come to him. A demon shimmered in next to him. He was dressed in dark black clothing that revealed his chest and hid only his groin. He was very muscular and looked ready to kill. Two other demons also shimmered in, looking similar to the first.

"I think you know why I've summoned you here." The Source said.

They all nodded.

"To kill the sisters." One of the demons said.

The Source shook his head.

"No, not to kill them. Not at first anyway. Separate them and then kill them."

"I don't want to wait that long. I want their blood in my hands now! I want their powers!" Another demon said.

"This would be foolish. All of the demons and warlocks who have gone up against the Charmed ones have perished! The way to do it is to separate them. Go after one of them at a time, but it has to be smart. If you're not, you'll get yourselves vanquished."

"So what do we do?" Another demon asked.

"Enter their worlds, each of them separately, and get to know them. Maybe even develop some kind of relationship with them. Then, when they start to trust you, kill them. Make sure to keep their sisters separate. Then, you may have their powers."

"I want Prue. She's the most powerful." One of the demons said.

"Why do you get Prue? I want her."

"Enough! You will go where I send you. You are to report your progress to me every hour on the hour. If you fail to do so, you will be killed. Now, go, immediately. Kill the Charmed Ones!"

The Source waved his claws and the three demons were sent away.

"I'm so sorry, Prue." Mr. Roberts said.

"Please, sir. Just give me a chance. I've been preparing my lesson plan. I'm ready to present."

Mr. Roberts shook his head.

"Prue, I think you're an incredibly intelligent woman and I wish you luck on your future endeavors but we need someone who puts this job first and you've been missing several meetings and assessments, I'm sorry but we have to let you go."

Prue walked up to him and put her hands together.

"I am begging you. I need a job. I live with my sisters and I need to be able to support them."

"I'm sorry, Prue. This is just what has to be done. I'll give you some time to pack up your things."

Mr. Roberts closed the door and Prue turned to her desk to pack up her things.

"Yes, Mr. Cowan, I can assure you there will be no more family emergencies." Paige said.

"Are you sure, Paige? If you ever want to be a social worker, you need to make this job your first priority."

Paige nodded.

"I assure you, it is."

"Good, get to the phones then."

Paige sighed and sat back down in her cubicle, ready to answer the phone. Sure enough, the phone rang.

"Hello, South Bay, how may I direct your call?" Paige asked.

"Is this Paige Matthews?" A man on the line asked.

"How do you know that?" Paige asked.

"I need your help, Paige. Can I see you?"

"I'm not a social worker but I can transfer you to one if you give me just one minute."

"No, I want you. You're a Charmed one, aren't you?"

Paige froze and dropped her pen to the floor in shock.

"How the hell do you know that? How did you get this number? Who are you?" Paige asked.

Suddenly, the line went dead. Paige then felt someone touching her shoulder so she stood up abruptly and turned around. She saw a handsome man, dressed in a blue suit looking over her.

"Paige, thank god."

"What? How the hell did you do that?" Paige asked.

"I'm a witch. I teleport, that's my power." He said.

"Would you keep it down? What if someone hears you?"

"Oh, right."

The man grabbed Paige's arm and sent them away. When Paige opened up her eyes, she found that she was in the women's bathroom.

"Are you crazy? Someone could've seen us!" Paige yelled.

"Relax, no one did. Now, please I need your help."

"Look, I am not a Charmed one anymore. You want my sisters, Prue, Piper and Phoebe, not me."

Paige opened up the stall and walked away. The man followed her.

"No, I need you. We're actually in a similar place in our lives right now."

"What?"

"Well, you have three older sisters, right?"

Paige nodded.

"I have three older brothers, except they're evil and they're coming for your sisters."

"Well then you'll just have to tell them that because there's nothing I can do. I'm not a witch anymore."

"But you're a whitelighter."

Paige turned to face him.

"No, I'm not. I gave all that up last week."

"Just your active powers as a witch. You can still brew potions and make spells, not to mention all of your abilities as a whitelighter."

"Look, I can't help you, ok? I'm not doing that anymore."

"Please, at least think about it. I'll be back, Paige."

"Hey, at least give me your name before you vanish."

"It's Bradley."

"Ok, well Bradley, why don't you just talk to my sisters, they can help you."

"No, I'm more interested in you, Paige."

Bradley then vanished.

"In what way? Geez, you just leave me hanging." Paige said to herself.

One of the girls walked out from one of the stalls and looked at Paige with a look of shock and confusion.

"What? Can't a girl talk to herself?" Paige snapped.

The woman simply shrugged and walked away.

Prue opened the door to the Manor and slammed it behind her. Phoebe was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Prue. How are you? Did work let out early?" She asked.

"No, Phoebe, it didn't. I was fired." Prue snapped.

"Prue, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"What do you think happened? I got fired because of being a witch. I cared more about my witch duties than my duty as a possible teacher and now I don't have a job. That puts all this pressure on Piper and I'm the older sister and I should support us."

Phoebe walked up to Prue and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Prue, you put so much pressure on yourself. You'll find something. Don't worry about it. I'm going in for an interview for a job today to support us."

Prue smiled.

"That's wonderful, Phoebe. What's it for?"

"An advice columnist. I figure I can help other people, I like doing that as a witch, so why not as a human too? Besides, I need to get myself out there in the real world again. I can't imagine how weird it was for me to just vanish for five weeks."

"Well, you got noticed alright."

"What do you mean?"

Prue sat down on the sofa and put her feet up.

"Piper told me that there is an inspector looking into your case of disappearing and reappearing in various places all over the world. Daryl is trying to keep her quiet but he doesn't know how long he can do that." Prue said.

"Oh, no. It looks like I caused all sorts of damage as an evil demon."

Prue stood up and walked over to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Everything is going to be fine. Things will get back to normal in no time."

Suddenly, a purple light appeared in the middle of the hallway. Prue and Phoebe stood up to investigate it. What happened next caused both Prue and Phoebe to cover their mouths in shock. Andy Trudeau walked through the light and towards the sisters.

"Andy?" Phoebe asked.

**CHARMED**

** STARRING:**

** SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL**

** HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL**

** ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL **

** JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

** DORIAN GREGORY AS DARYL MORRIS**

** ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

** AND T.W. KING AS ANDY TRUDEAU**

"Andy, what the hell?" Prue asked.

"Not exactly what I was hoping you'd say." Andy replied.

"Andy, how is this possible? How are you here?" Phoebe asked.

Andy walked by the sisters and looked at the Manor.

"The house still looks the same. Although I must say, Prue you got even more beautiful over the years."

"I'm not ready for compliments yet. First, I want explanations."

"Yes, please."

"And don't get close to the door. If anyone sees you, we're gonna be in so much trouble." Prue said.

Andy walked over to the living room and sat down. Prue and Phoebe followed and sat on the sofa.

"So, explain please." Phoebe requested.

Andy chuckled.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not technically the Andy, you know."

"What?" Prue asked.

"I am Andy but I come from a different universe. Remember when you and Paige traveled to alternate realities? I came from one of those realities."

"How do you know about that?"

"I never stopped watching over you, Prue."

"That was the Andy from my world. He's dead."

"In this world, he is dead but not in mine."

"What happened in yours?" Phoebe asked.

"You died, Phoebe. Rodriguez killed you."

"Rodriguez? That was two and a half years ago." Phoebe said.

Andy nodded.

"In my world, Rodriguez killed you and then Prue killed him. Tempus didn't reset time, so it continued on. I never went into the Manor and I was never killed."

Prue stood up and paced the room.

"Ok, so you're still alive in your world. What are you doing here in ours?" Prue asked.

"Our worlds are starting to blend together. That happens when destinies and fates change. When Paige became a Charmed one, it changed her destiny, that kind of energy created a blur in the alignment of alternate realities."

Phoebe groaned.

"I need an aspirin." She said.

Phoebe stood up and left to go to the kitchen.

"When the reality blurred again when Phoebe returned as a Charmed one, I was forced out of my world and into this one." Andy said.

"Ok, well can you go back?" Prue asked.

Andy shook his head.

"No, I can't."

"What about me? I could look in the Book of Shadows."

Andy shook his head again.

"Prue, it's not possible. I can only go back when I'm meant to. Right now, I'm meant to be with you."

Prue stood up and turned her back on him.

"Andy, this whole thing is crazy."

"Prue, I thought you'd be happy to see me. You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Prue turned back to Andy with tears falling down her face.

"No, I never did. Not one day. But I had to move on, I had to try to find someone else but I never could because I've only ever been in love with you." Prue said.

"Well, maybe this is a chance for us to start again." Andy said.

"I don't know, Andy." Prue said.

"Prue, It's still me. I'm Andy. I'm the exact same, I just survived Rodriguez's attacks, that's the only difference."

Prue couldn't help but walk over to Andy and look at him. She noticed how attractive he looked, dressed in a tight suit that left little to her imagination. She couldn't help but feel everything that she had lost come back to her. She grabbed his neck and crashed her lips against his, savoring his taste. She then kissed his neck and Andy groaned.

"I've missed kissing you so much." Prue said.

"Oh, boy!"

Prue immediately broke away from Andy and blushed.

"Phoebe, why don't you call Piper and ask her to come home." Prue said.

"Right, so you two have time to get reacquainted?"

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled.

Phoebe nervously laughed and then went back into the kitchen.

Piper was in P3 putting away some of the liquor from last night's party. She was alone until Cole shimmered in.

"Cole, what the hell?" Piper asked.

"No one's in here, Piper." Cole replied.

"I don't care. I don't want to see you." Piper said.

She started washing some of the dishes.

"We need to talk." Cole said.

"I'm busy."

Cole then waved his hands and the dishes cleaned themselves and put themselves away under the counter. Piper turned to him angrily.

"Hello, personal gain." Piper said.

"Hello, evil!" Cole replied.

"Fair enough, you have my attention. What do you want?"

"I want you and Prue out of the house so I can do something romantic for Phoebe."

Piper shook her head.

"No, Cole, not right now. Phoebe just came back to being herself. She needs a clear head before she goes back to sleeping with a demon, no offense."

Cole simply shrugged.

"Come on, Piper. I'm so happy she's back. I want to do something for her."

Piper walked from out of the counter. She started cleaning the tables.

"I'm sorry, Cole. My family has been through a lot in the past few weeks and we need to focus on a strategy to get everything back on track. Plus, that inspector Sheridan isn't going to stop on our case. Now that Phoebe's back, she's going to have a lot of questions. Not to mention, I still don't know where Leo is or how to save him."

"If you let me have the night alone with Phoebe, I'll go try to find out what happened to Leo." Cole said.

"Why can't you just do that without any kind of reward?"

Cole smiled.

"Again, evil, remember?"

Piper groaned.

"Ok, Prue and I will go out tonight. You and Phoebe can be alone but then you hold up to your side of the bargain or so help me, I'll blow you up!"

Cole laughed.

"You still need to master that power."

Piper groaned again. Cole then shimmered out. She returned to cleaning the tables when she heard two people walk inside.

"Who else was in here?"

Piper looked up and saw Inspector Sheridan and Daryl Morris walking down the steps.

"I'm sorry?" Piper asked.

"I heard a man's voice." Sheridan said.

Piper shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry no one else was in here, just me this morning." Piper said.

Sheridan looked around Piper to see if there was someone else there but she didn't see anyone. She looked all around the room but had no luck.

"Piper, please forgive us. It was her idea." Daryl said.

"Daryl, don't say that. We have every right to investigate."

Suddenly, Piper's phone rang.

"Excuse me."

Piper took the phone call.

"What aren't you telling me, Morris?" Sheridan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

"You know something, don't you? You know about these girls and all these weird cases and disappearances? Do you really know what happened to Andy?"

Morris slammed his fist on the table.

"How dare you talk about him?"

"Tell me what happened to him. I know you know."

"You have no right. Andy was my friend." Daryl said.

"Then help me honor his memory by avenging his death." Sheridan replied.

Piper returned to the Inspectors.

"I'm so sorry but my sisters need me. It's a family emergency. We can talk more about this." Piper said.

"Your sisters? I thought it was just you and Prue now." Inspector Sheridan said.

"Well, actually, Phoebe has returned to us." Piper said.

"Is that so? Well please tell Miss Halliwell that I will most certainly be talking with her soon."

"Uh-huh." Piper said sarcastically.

After Sheridan and Morris left, Piper locked up the club.

Paige was just about to get ready to bed when Bradley appeared. Paige jumped.

"Bradley, stop doing that! You'll scare me half to death."

Bradley smiled.

"I can help you if you help me."

"Help me how?"

"Don't you want to test out your whitelighter powers? My whitelighter told me a few things about how to channel them."

Paige shook her head.

"I'm not a whitelighter."

"You are and it's saved your life multiple times."

Paige looked at Bradley for a moment before looking away.

"Look, I told you to go to my sisters for help, not me." Paige said.

"We don't have much time, Paige. The demons are coming for your sisters and they'll kill them if you don't stop them."

Paige then couldn't help but start crying.

"I'm done with this! I'm done with the demons! I'm done with the drama. Phoebe took my place and that's the end of it. I haven't even seen the sisters since I met Phoebe. They haven't called me or asked me to go out like they said they would. They just forgot about me. So kindly get out or I'll make you." Paige said.

Paige collapsed on the bed and wiped away her tears.

"Use this as a way to come back together." Bradley said.

"You know what? Fine, help me get my whitelighter powers."

Bradley smiled and helped Paige up. He closed his eyes and breathed in and then out.

"First, just focus on moving yourself from one location to the other. Really, visualize moving through the air and focus on where you want to go."

"Ok, now what?"

"Open your eyes."

Paige opened her eyes and found that she was now on the top of her apartment building. She let out a short scream.

"Oh my god! How did I do that?" Paige asked.

"You orbed, Paige. That's part of your whitelighter powers. You can save the sisters by orbing, you'll need to fine tune that power, it'll come in handy."

Paige focused again and she orbed herself right into her apartment again.

"A girl could get used to this."

"Don't use it for personal gain. Use it to save your sisters, especially with their whitelighter gone."

"How the hell do you know so much about them?"

"Unfortunately, the underworld knows a lot about them, especially with the source so powerful."

Paige was concerned about her sisters but she still felt uncomfortable with them, now that she was outside of the Power of Three.

"Why don't you warn them? I just don't want to see them right now."

"It needs to be you. You are their sister. Your destiny is awaiting you, Paige."

"Destiny? I'm not a Halliwell. I don't share their path."

"You may find your own."

With that, Bradley vanished again. Paige rested in bed and stayed up all night thinking about what Bradley told her. What destiny did she have? What exactly is a Whitelighter anyway?

Phoebe was dressed in one of Prue's old dresses and one of her old pairs of shoes. She walked into the Bay Mirror with as much confidence as she could muster. When she walked in, she saw a large room with many desks and people working at them off to the sides. There was a water cooler that was filled halfway with water, and various people were there drinking from cups. Up ahead of her, she saw a closed door to what she assumed was an office. Phoebe knocked on the office door and waited. An attractive man opened the door. He was dressed in a black suit with a black under shirt. He had dark, black hair and a kind smile on his face.

"Miss Halliwell?" He asked.

"Yes, please call me Phoebe." Phoebe said.

She reached out her hand and she shook it.

"Please, come in."

Phoebe nodded and walked into the office. She noticed a few chairs that were aligned in front of a big desk with a computer, several pads of paper and various pens and pencils. To her left, she looked out and saw a nice window that overlooked the city.

"The view is incredible." Phoebe said.

"Yes, it is. Isn't it?" He replied.

Phoebe pulled out her resume from her purse and handed it to the man.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name." Phoebe said.

"It's Mr. Williams." The man replied.

"Right, ok well Mr. Williams, I'm ready to answer any questions you may have." Phoebe said.

"Right. Well I'll start with an easy one, are you a witch?"

Phoebe jumped in her seat.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked.

"Are you a witch?" Mr. Williams asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

Suddenly, the window blinds were closed, the door slammed shut and the lights went out.

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

Before she even knew what was happening, the man threw an energy ball right at Phoebe. She ducked and avoided it just in time.

Phoebe levitated into the air and kicked the demon out of the window. The glass broke and the demon fell through the window before shimmering out to avoid exposure. Several of the employees opened the door and turned on the lights.

"What the hell happened?" A woman asked.

"He just had to fly." Phoebe replied.

She dusted herself off and she walked out of the office.

Prue and Andy were in her bed naked. Prue pulled up the sheets to cover up her body while Andy lay on top of the bed, feeling incredibly secure. Prue turned over to him.

"I don't know what came over me." Prue said.

Andy chuckled.

"Reminds me of our prom." He said.

Prue couldn't help but blush.

"It was like I acted like I was a teenager. I just don't know what happened."

"I did. We made love, Prue. I love you and you love me. We're two grown adults, it's perfectly acceptable."

"I don't regret it and I loved every minute of it but you're not my Andy, I mean you're still Andy but it just it's so complicated, you know?"

Andy nodded.

"I know. I almost feel like I'm cheating on you, even though I'm really not."

"Are you married to me? I mean, the me in your world? God, this makes no sense."

Andy laughed again.

"We've just begun seeing each other again. You told me that you needed some time to be alone after Phoebe died and I certainly understood that."

Prue rolled on top of Andy's body and kissed him again sensually. The kiss lasted longer than Andy thought. Prue could feel Andy's body tighten against hers and she let out a moan.

"I don't know if I can go again, Prue." Andy said.

"I missed how good this feels. I don't ever want to let you go, not ever again." Prue replied.

Prue kissed him again and started running her fingers through his chest.

"Prue, you're driving me nuts over here." Andy said.

"Then you should do something about that, shouldn't you?" She asked.

Andy then flipped Prue over and kissed her passionately. Prue couldn't help but gasp as she enjoyed how masculine Andy was. Just as the two began making love, the door opened. Prue yelled and Piper held up her hands and Andy froze.

"I am so sorry." Piper said.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Prue asked angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Prue. Phoebe told me everything that happened and I just wanted to come home to see for myself."

"Well you've seen quite enough, please leave. I will tell you everything just not right now." Prue snapped.

"Right, sorry!"

Piper closed the door and left. Prue waited until Andy unfroze and then let out a groan again when the sensation continued. Prue then couldn't help but use her own power to spice up the lovemaking.

Piper walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. Suddenly, Paige orbed in and the shock almost caused Piper to drop her mug.

"Paige? How did you do that?" Piper asked.

"I'm a whitelighter technically. Look, I'll get out of your hair soon, I just came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Piper asked.

"This witch told me that his three older brothers are demon and that they are coming for all of you."

"Really? I haven't been attacked today." Piper said.

"Yeah, well I have." Phoebe said.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen, grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"You were?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I was. I was going for my interview and then I found out that the boss of the Bay mirror was a demon and he was close to killing me and without Leo here, I would've died."

"Do not say that ever." Piper said.

"Look, if you guys can just tell Prue to watch out. Just be careful, stay together. I've gotta go." Paige said.

"What? Already? You just got here."

"I'm sorry. It was nice seeing you guys again." Paige said.

Paige then orbed out of the Manor.

"Do you think something's going on with her?" Piper asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, she hasn't been around here all week and it just seemed that she didn't want to be here."

Phoebe shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm glad she warned us. I didn't kill the demon, so they're all out there, we need to go warn Prue."

Piper held up her hands.

"I would not go up there."

"Why?"

"She and Andy are getting reacquainted."

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Prue, getting it!" Phoebe said excitably.

Piper laughed. Prue and Andy both walked downstairs. Prue's hair was a mess and Andy was beaming with pride.

"Piper, it's good to see you." Andy said.

Piper smiled.

"It's good to see you too, Andy."

They both hugged.

"It's just like old times, well sort of." Andy said.

"So, are you gonna tell me how you got here or what?" Piper asked.

Cole suddenly shimmered in.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, I'm gonna give you the best night of your life."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, right. Cole wants us out of the house, Prue so he can win over Phoebe. If we let him then he'll help me find Leo."

"We can't just leave Andy here alone. If anyone sees him, we will be exposed, no question." Prue said.

"I'll stay out of sight, Prue." Andy replied.

"And Phoebe and I will be here." Cole said.

"Cole, I'm not sure about this. I just recovered and I was attacked by a demon. It's been quite the week."

Cole suddenly tensed up.

"I'll find him and I'll kill him." Cole said.

"Ok, well Paige came here and told us that a group of three brothers is trying to kill us, so if we can please just be careful and stay together, that would be great." Piper said.

Prue looked between her sisters and then looked back to Andy.

"Ok, here's the game plan. Andy, stay upstairs, out of sight. Phoebe, the house is yours if you want it with Cole. Piper and I will go to P3. If a demon attacks, Cole will be with Phoebe and I'll be with Piper." Prue said.

"Ok, sounds good and then you are going to hold up your side of the bargain, mister." Piper said.

"I promise." Cole replied.

Andy gave Prue a kiss and then walked upstairs. Cole and Phoebe walked into the dining room and Prue and Piper left the Manor.

Phoebe walked down the stairs dressed in a thin, red dress. Cole stared at her and felt a passion he had never felt before in his life.

"How do I look?" Phoebe asked.

"Breathtaking." Cole replied.

Phoebe walked to the dining room and Cole seated her. Cole sat down opposite her and poured her a glass of champagne. He waved his hands and a cooked piece of chicken appeared on both of their plates. They toasted their glasses.

"I'm glad that you talked me into this. I love you, Cole and I'm so glad I get to be with you."

"I love you too, Phoebe."

Phoebe reached over to grab her fork when suddenly; she was pulled into a vision.

_Prue was alone in the back of P3. A demon appeared out of nowhere. Prue tried to fight him off but the demon avoided her attacks. He shot a fireball at her and she died instantly. _

Phoebe returned to.

"Phoebe?" Cole asked.

"We have to go now to P3." Phoebe said.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"Because Prue is in danger." Phoebe said.

"But Piper was with her." Cole replied.

Phoebe was then pulled into another vision.

_Piper was in P3 when another demon appeared. Piper tried to blow him up but she missed him. The demon was able to break free from Piper's freezes and he shot several energy balls at her. One of them collided against her and she was shot backwards into the air and knocked into the wall, dying instantly. _

Phoebe pulled out again.

"Piper is going to die too. We need to go now!"

Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand and shimmered with her out of the Manor. They appeared outside of P3.

"You go out to the back to save Prue. I'll go in to save Piper."

Cole nodded and went into the back. Phoebe walked into the club. She looked around but couldn't find Piper anywhere.

"Piper! Piper!" Phoebe yelled out.

Piper suddenly appeared in front of Phoebe.

"Oh, Piper, thank god. Quick, I had a vision, we have to get out of here."

"No, I don't think so." Piper said.

"Why not?"

Suddenly, Piper's face vanished and was replaced with the same demon that Phoebe met earlier that day.

"You were always the dumbest one." He said with a laugh.

He shot an energy ball at her and Phoebe jumped out of the way to dodge it.

Cole called out for Prue but was unable to find her. Suddenly, he found himself confronted with a demon.

"Where's Prue?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't here. This was a little trap for Phoebe."

"What?"

"It was a false vision. We did it to get her here to kill her. Any minute now, Phoebe will be dead."

Cole screamed out angrily and shot a fireball at the demon, which killed him instantly. He then shimmered into P3. When he arrived, Phoebe was flying in the air and kicked the demon into the wall. He shimmered behind her but Phoebe was too quick for him. She grabbed a knife from the counter, flew above his head and stabbed him in the back, causing him to burn up in flames and die.

"You're so hot when you kill demons." Cole said.

"Not now, Cole. Thanks, but not now. Was Prue in the back?"

"No, it was a trap for you. I took out the garbage, so to speak."

"So, that's two of them. There's one more then. Prue and Piper must be in trouble. We have to find them."

"Aren't they coming here?"

"I thought they were, maybe the other demon stopped them?" Phoebe asked.

Piper and Prue woke up to the sight of Piper's car crashed into a tree.

"Are you alright?" Prue asked.

"I'm ok. My head hurts though." Piper replied.

"Stay in the car. I'll call for some help." Prue said.

Prue got out of the car and pulled out her phone. Piper took in some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Suddenly, the final demon appeared behind Piper and grabbed her neck. She screamed.

Prue ran back as fast as she could and sent the demon flying away from her.

"Piper, are you alright?" Prue asked.

"I'm fine. Let's kill this thing."

Prue nodded. Piper got out of the car and walked up to her sister. The demon sent an energy ball flying at them. Piper froze it and Prue sent it flying back at the demon. He shimmered away from it and then appeared behind Piper. She quickly turned around and then blew him up, this time hitting him directly and killing him.

"You got a hold of your powers!" Prue said.

"Finally." Piper said.

Prue moved the car away from the tree and back onto the road.

"I think we can fix this." Prue said.

"How? It's broken." Piper replied.

Prue squinted her eyes and the car's engine turned on.

"With a little magic." Prue said.

Piper laughed and hugged her sister.

"Well all in all, not the night we expected." Piper said.

The three sisters toasted their glasses with Cole and with Andy.

"Not the day either." Prue said.

"But all in all, the Charmed ones are back and better than ever." Phoebe replied.

"I'll drink to that." Prue said.

The sisters sipped their champagne and put the glasses down.

"But we can't forget Paige though. Without her warning, we wouldn't have been prepared." Piper said.

"We will have to thank her and make her feel more welcome to the family." Prue said.

"To Paige." Phoebe said.

"To Paige." Piper and Prue said.

They clinked their glasses and then sipped their drinks again.

"Now, Cole, you go to the underworld and find what happened to Leo and the Elders." Piper said.

Cole nodded. He kissed Phoebe on the cheek and then shimmered out.

"I hope he finds Leo soon." Piper added.

Paige was lying in her bed when Bradley appeared.

"Don't you knock?" Paige asked.

Bradley chuckled. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore. I'm glad you got to your sisters, you really helped them, you know?"

Paige shrugged.

"I'm glad they're ok and that your brothers are gone." Paige said.

"Me too. Well I better go."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

Bradley nodded.

"I'll be around, don't worry. Right now, you need to begin learning about your new destiny."

"New destiny? What new destiny? What are you talking about?"

Bradley waved and then vanished. Paige groaned and smacked her pillow against her face.

Sheridan was sitting at her desk when one of her coworkers walked up to her.

"Phoebe is definitely back just like Piper said. But get this, she walked into the Bay Mirror and then all of the sudden, glass broke on one of the top floors right where Phoebe was. She then walked out right afterwards. There's definitely a story here, Inspector."

Sheridan smirked.

"Yes, there is a story and I'm going to find out what it is."


	7. Paige Sees A Ghost

**Episode 7: Paige Sees A Ghost **

Paige was sitting in her cubicle, watching the snowfall from the trees. She was always sad around the holidays because it reminded her of the fact that her parents are dead. As Paige typed away at her computer, she was haunted by memories of her parents and their car accident. She wished there could be something that could save them but Piper had told her that it's not possible to bring back the dead. When Paige felt that she was about to cry, she stood up and walked outside. Mr. Cowan wasn't in that day, so it was pretty slow. She walked past all of the shops and all of the Christmas decorations and found a nice secluded spot in the park. She stopped at a bridge and leaned over, looking at the water that hadn't frozen just yet. Her tears started to fall as she reflected over everything that had happened to her in her life. Her parents were gone, she found out that she was a witch and had sisters and as quickly as she found out she had sisters, she lost them again. Paige hadn't seen them since the events of last week. She didn't have the heart to call them or stop by the Manor. She didn't want to see them. They didn't need her anymore. They didn't want her anymore.

Suddenly, Paige saw a young man walking in the snow just below the bridge. He was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, so Paige thought she would offer him her jacket. She called down to him.

"Hey, would you like my jacket? You look really cold." Paige said.

The boy looked up at her.

"You can see me?" He asked.

Paige eyed him oddly.

"Of course I can. That's a weird question."

"No, it's not. I'm dead."

Paige gasped. Figuring that no one else was around, Paige orbed down to him.

"What?" Paige asked.

"That was cool. How did you do that?" He asked.

"I'm a whitelighter. Sort of like an angel, I guess."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not. Look, you said you're dead, right?"

The young man nodded.

"My name is Jack. I died this morning."

"How?"

Jack started walking away from Paige, and she followed him. He began telling her everything that had happened to her in the morning.

"I woke up early this morning to go out for a jog. When I got back, my father left a note saying that he would be out for the rest of the day. Suddenly, I heard a noise that sounded like flames. It sounded like it was coming from my sister's room. I ran in there and I saw this man dressed in black. I never saw what he looked like. I just remember he had claws for hands. It looked like he was trying to hurt my sister, so I tackled him to the ground. I know this is gonna sound crazy but he vanished right under me. I told my sister to run as far as she possibly could. She didn't want to at first but I commanded her too and so, she did. The thing came back and before I even knew what was going on, he shot some kind of fireball at me and then I woke up here at this park. Nobody could see me, so I thought this was just heaven or something. But now you can see me and I don't know why." Jack said.

Paige studied Jack closely. He was a handsome boy around fifteen or sixteen. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and thin and was a genuinely good-looking boy who seemed very kind.

"Jack, I'm so sorry for your loss. All I can tell you is that thing that you described was a very powerful demon and I'm worried that your sister may be in trouble."

"You don't think that demon was after her, do you? I mean, I thought it was just some kind of a random attack."

Paige shook her head. She took in a deep breath and then tried to put a hand on Jack's shoulder but her hand went right through him. Jack gasped when Paige did this.

"Demons don't just randomly attack mortals. There must've been a reason behind his attack."

"Well, I want to keep her safe but I don't know how. I need to know she's safe."

"That must be why you're still here. You can't move on unless you know she's safe."

"That thing was powerful and deadly, how can we stop it?" Jack asked.

"We can't, but I know someone who can." Paige replied.

Piper was at P3, putting away some vodka and rum when Cole shimmered in.

"Cole, details now." Piper snapped.

"I found Leo. He's safe but he can't see you right now."

Piper put her hands on her hips.

"Why not?"

"Demons did attack the Elders. They killed many of them but Leo was able to escape. Unfortunately, a demon is tracking him by his orbs. It's not safe for Leo to orb here, it'll bring the demon with him."

"So? I'll vanquish his ass!" Piper snapped.

Cole shook his head.

"This demon isn't anything like you've seen before, Piper."

Piper walked over to Cole and pointed in his face.

"I need Leo. I'm not living without him, so you tell him to come here."

"He told me to tell you he can't come back. He wants to be with you but he just can't right now."

"Well, what the hell is this demon that can just tear us apart?" Piper asked.

"He doesn't know. He just knows that he's too dangerous for you or the sisters to handle. You're not ready."

"Can you see him? Can the demon track you?"

"He can track anyone but he won't pay attention to me. I can travel to him but only sometimes. It wouldn't be safe. Leo needs to stay hidden right now."

Piper sat on one of the tables and put her hands on top of her head.

"Tell him that I love him and that I haven't stopped thinking about him."

"I will."

"And promise me, you or Leo will find out more about this demon. I don't take kindly to anyone who tries to separate me from my husband."

"You got it, boss."

Cole shimmered out of the club. Piper decided to go out for a breath of fresh air to take a break. When she did, she saw a tall, thin man with long, dark hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a long black robe that covered his full body. He seemed to be looking right at Piper. What Piper didn't realize is that this man was the Angel of Death.

CHARMED

STARRING:

SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL

HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL

ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL

BRIAN KRAUSE AS LEO WYATT

ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS

JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER

DORIAN GREGORY AS DARYL MORRIS

AND T.W. KING AS ANDY TRUDEAU

Prue and Andy were kissing each other and fooling around on her bed. After losing her job, Prue hasn't done much else than spend time with Andy. Prue forgot how much she loved Andy and how empty her life had felt without him. Now, being able to love him in the way she always wanted to, was a truly incredible feeling. Andy held Prue in her arms and looked at her.

"I love you, Prue."

"I love you, Andy."

He kissed her and rolled on top of her.

"I can't believe how much I've missed doing this with you."

"Me either."

"But I don't want you to get discouraged about losing your job. You'll find something else, I know you will."

Prue put her finger over Andy's mouth.

"I don't want to talk about jobs right now. I want to talk about you and me going at it like a bunch of high school kids."

"Prue, don't substitute unemployment with sex."

Prue groaned. She rolled off of Andy and starting getting dressed.

"I know you're right, Andy but I don't want to face all of this. I feel like such a failure, I mean I'm supposed to support my sisters and now I can't even do that."

Andy stood up beside Prue and looked at her in the mirror.

"Prue, you're not a failure. It's wonderful that you want to protect your sisters but it's ok to let them protect you sometimes. Believe me, as a cop, that's a lesson you need to learn. Everyone needs support, cops or witches."

Prue smiled.

"Well, either way you're right. I should find a way to put myself out there and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Prue kissed Andy on the cheek and walked downstairs.

Phoebe walked up the street to the Bay Mirror. She had found out that the real boss of the bay mirror wanted to meet her today, not last week. That explained the confusion and demon attack. Just when she was about to enter the building, she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw a woman that she didn't recognize.

"Phoebe Halliwell. It is so wonderful to see you in the flesh. I do hope you'll stay or will you magically appear in Australia again like last time?"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Sheridan, Inspector Sheridan. Your sisters know me."

"Really? How nice. Well I have a job interview to go to so you'll have to excuse me."

Sheridan cleared her throat loudly.

"Actually, you're going to come with me on official police business."

"On what charge?" Phoebe asked.

Sheridan looked at Phoebe with some unease, which she tried to cover up.

"Suspicion of murder."

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Last week, you were in this building, met with a man and then all the sudden, the glass shattered and the man just vanished. You were the last one to see him. People don't just disappear."

"You don't have any evidence on me."

"Or what about the person who died right outside an alleyway by Chinatown? Witnesses saw you standing over a dead person's body, what is that supposed to mean?"

Phoebe still felt guilty about killing an innocent and hearing it out loud caused her a lot of stress.

"I'm done with this conversation." Phoebe said.

Phoebe pushed past Sheridan and walked into the Bay Mirror. Sheridan followed her in.

"Either you come with me peacefully or I'll have to use force. Your choice." Sheridan said.

Phoebe didn't see any way of getting out of this one. She walked up to Sheridan, who put her set of handcuffs on Phoebe's hands. When her arm touched Phoebe's, Phoebe felt the similar sensation of being pulled into a vision.

_Sheridan's jaw dropped as she saw Andy Trudeau, back from the dead. She knew right then and there that the sisters must be some kind of supernatural force and immediately ran away as fast as she could to finally expose them for all their unsolved crimes. _

Phoebe was pulled out of her vision.

"Miss Halliwell? What happened?"

"Something bad, very bad."

"Come with me, please."

Daryl Morris walked into a bedroom that had been taped off. Various police officers were on their radios or talking with each other. There was a young man's dead boy lying on the floor. He had scorch marks all over him, which looked like he had been burned. Morris immediately knew that this was something supernatural and that he would need the sisters for help.

"What happened here?" Morris asked.

"We don't know. A neighbor called in and said that she found this boy dead on the floor. We contacted the parents, they're with counselors now."

"It looks like he was burned." Morris said.

"Very odd, we don't know right now. We're trying to find out as much as we can. The victim had a younger sister. We can't find her anywhere."

"Right, well I'll start an investigation. I'll see what I can find out."

Morris left his friend and decided to go to the Halliwell's immediately.

Prue was lounging on the sofa when the phone rang. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Prue?"

"Phoebe, what's up?"

"I'm sure this won't surprise you but I need you to bail me out of jail."

"Jail? What the hell? Phoebe, what happened?"

"Inspector Sheridan thinks that I killed the head of the Bay Mirror."

"What?"

"Well, she's right but that was later. Look, I need you to come talk some sense into them please. I have my job interview in five minutes!"

"Alright, I'll call Morris and see what he can do." Prue said.

Prue hung up the phone and was just about to call Morris when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Morris was there, looking at her with some concern.

"Morris, I was just about to call you." Prue said.

"Well, I need your help. I think it's something supernatural." Daryl replied.

Prue invited him in and poured him a cup of coffee. She noticed that Daryl looked uneasy. He kept rubbing his hands together and he was sweating.

"So what's going on? Is it bad?"

"A young man died this morning. There were scorch marks on his body, Prue. There was no sign of a fire or broken entry, nothing. I think it's one of your ah demons. He had a younger sister but she's gone, no one can find her. I was hoping you could find her through magic."

"I'll call my sisters now and we'll scry for her. Daryl, Phoebe is in jail. Inspector Sheridan arrested her for murder. Can you please get her out?" Prue asked.

Daryl sighed.

"I've never seen anything like her before. She's obsessed with finding the truth about you. Be careful. She's getting close. I can only cover for you for so long."

Andy walked downstairs and greeted Morris. Daryl dropped his mug in shock.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Daryl snapped.

"Daryl! Please let me explain!" Prue yelled out.

"He must be a demon. Kill it, Prue."

"He's not. He's real." Prue said.

"Andy died two and a half years ago."

Andy walked up to Daryl and smiled at him.

"I'm from a different universe. I didn't die then. Look, I can prove it. Remember when we were thirteen and we were both curious about what it would be like to kiss? We both decided to kiss each other just to experience it. It was both of our first kisses."

Prue chuckled and Daryl blushed.

"I told you to never tell anyone about that." Daryl snapped.

"Exactly. Me. As in Andy, your best friend. It's really me, Daryl." Andy said.

Daryl took a few steps back and looked at Andy. He studied his face, his body, and his feet. Could it be possible that Andy was still alive? Was this possible? Was he dreaming?

"I just don't understand." He said.

"It's hard to. You need to keep this secret. If anyone from the police find out about him, we could be exposed." Prue said.

"I know the story by now. Look, don't forget about that little girl. She's our only hope of figuring out who did this."

"Aren't you happy to see me, Daryl?" Andy asked.

Daryl looked at Andy and approached him.

"I don't understand any of this. All I know is that when you died, I was crushed. This is cruel. I really loved you, Andy and losing you, it was like losing a brother. I don't want to go through that again."

Daryl turned his back on Andy and then left the Manor. Andy was really affected by what Daryl said and he turned to Prue.

"I feel awful, Prue."

"Don't be. Daryl needs some time. It was quite a shock for him."

"Maybe I should just stay upstairs. I don't want anyone to see me."

"Good idea. I'll be up in a bit."

Andy nodded and walked upstairs. Prue was just about to call Piper but Piper was already home. She dropped off her keys on the front hall table and approached her sister.

"I am getting so sick of this magic stuff, Prue. Sometimes I really just don't want to be a witch anymore."

"What's wrong, Piper?"

Piper collapsed on the sofa. Prue went to fetch her some coffee. She then sat down across from her sister.

"Cole found Leo."

"That's wonderful news. Where is he?"

"He's in hiding. The demons got most of the elders but Leo was able to hide from them. But a tracking demon is tracking him so if he orbs, the demon will be able to find him. Cole said that this demon is too powerful for us to take on even with the power of three."

"Does he know our history?"

Piper nodded.

"I miss my husband, Prue. I need him. Could this day get any worse?"

Prue couldn't help but snort.

"Well, Phoebe is in jail, Daryl found out about Andy and is really upset and an innocent boy was killed and Daryl thinks something demonic killed him."

Piper snorted.

"I'm done. I am so done." Piper said.

"Piper, we can do this. It's going to be fine. Now, let's go over to the police station and get Phoebe out of jail. They have no proof that Phoebe actually killed anyone. It's just guess work by that Inspector Sheridan."

Piper crossed her arms.

"Now there's someone I'd like to blow up."

"I agree but not right now. Sister, first."

Suddenly, Paige orbed in and Jack appeared beside her.

"Oh, whoa." Prue commented.

"Can you knock first?" Piper asked.

"I'm sorry but this is important. This boy needs your help." Paige replied.

Piper and Prue looked to each other and then back to Paige and shrugged.

"Why would he need our help?" They both asked.

Paige picked up one of the books from the floor and threw it directly at Jack. The book went right through him and landed back on the floor. Prue and Piper both gasped.

"He's a ghost?" Piper asked.

"He was attacked by a demon trying to save his sister. He can't move on unless he makes sure that she's safe."

"Wait, Daryl came by and told me the police were investigating something that sounds just like this." Prue said.

"The police are at my house. I saw them." Jack replied.

Prue stood up.

"Ok, well then we need to help you find your sister then. Do you have anything of hers that we could scry with? It's a witch thing." She said.

Jack shook his head.

"I can't touch anything. But maybe Paige could go there and find something."

"In the middle of all of those cops?" Paige asked.

"Go with Piper. She can freeze the scene and you'll grab something of his sister's. I'll go try to break Phoebe out of jail." Prue said.

"Phoebe's in jail?" Paige asked.

"It's never a dull moment in our house." Piper replied.

Prue nodded in agreement. Paige orbed herself and Piper out of the Manor while Prue left to get Phoebe out of jail.

Piper and Paige appeared just outside the crime scene. Piper sneezed and Inspector Sheridan heard her from the other room. Piper held out her hands and froze the crime scene.

"Ok, Paige, just go and find something of the girl's, like her hairbrush or something."

Paige nodded. She quickly maneuvered herself around all of the police officers and found the girl's hairbrush and grabbed it.

"I still can't get over the fact that you can do this. I mean, they're completely frozen." Paige said.

"When it happened the first time, I thought I'd gone crazy." Piper said with a chuckle.

"When was that?"

"About three years ago at this restaurant called Quake. I used to work there as a well pretty much I did everything. I froze one of our head chefs, it was so bizarre."

Paige smiled. She walked past all of the cops and back to Piper. They walked outside of the room and then orbed out. As soon as they did, the cops unfroze. The cops were inspecting the crime scene, trying to find any fingerprints. Inspector Sheridan turned to one of her colleagues.

"Did you hear someone sneeze before?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just a few second ago, did you hear a sneeze? I swear I heard someone."

He simply shrugged and returned to his work. Sheridan crossed her arms and thought it must've been a Halliwell although she had no proof.

Prue found out that Phoebe had already been let go a while ago. The head of the police department hadn't given Sheridan permission to arrest Phoebe and had let her go with no charge. Sheridan was in trouble of losing her job. Prue thanked him and returned home. She was just in time to see Piper and Paige orb back.

"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"She's fine. She was let go. She's at her job interview right now." Prue replied.

"Well now that's taken care of, we need to find Jack's little sister." Paige said.

"Right, Piper and I will scry for her. Why don't you get Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"Alright, fine."

Paige orbed out of the Manor. Piper and Prue walked up into the attic to scry. When they got there, they found that the Book of Shadows was missing. They spent twenty minutes trying to look for it but couldn't find it.

"Well we don't need the book to scry." Prue said.

"We need it for pretty much everything else. What happened to it?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. You don't think Paige took it?"

Piper shook her head.

"No, she would never. This is bizarre."

Prue took the hairbrush from Piper's hands and placed it on a map of the city. She took the crystal and circled it over the map. The crystal dangled over the map and then started to rotate on its own. With a thud, the crystal landed on a specific location of the map.

"Ok, we've got it." Prue said.

Paige and Phoebe orbed back into the Manor.

"This whole orbing thing is really making my head spin." Phoebe said.

"So nice to see you out of jail." Piper said.

Phoebe chuckled.

"The whole thing was a nightmare. Sheridan could really expose us if we're not careful."

"Well I don't think we'll have to worry about her anymore." Prue said.

"Why?" Phoebe asked.

"She's going to get fired for arresting you without any authority. She'll be off our backs finally."

"Finally." Piper added.

"Hey girls, remember that little innocent we're supposed to save?" Paige asked.

"Right, sorry. Ok, well we scryed for her and we have a location. Paige, can you take more than one person with you?" Prue asked.

Paige shrugged.

"Maybe I can take two, but three is too many."

"Phoebe, why don't you stay here, Paige'll orb Piper and I over to save this girl and kick the demon's ass."

"Fine by me. I just got a new job and got out of jail free, I deserve a glass of wine." Phoebe said.

Phoebe walked out of the attic. Piper held Prue and Piper's hands and they orbed to the location that they had scryed for. They were in a dark, circular cave with a few lanterns lit above them.

"This was really too easy."

The three girls turned around.

"You're Jack's sister, right?" Paige asked.

The little girl was exactly how Jack described her. She was around twelve; she had blonde hair and was wearing a short, blue dress.

"No, she died several months ago."

The girl then morphed into an adult, female demon, who was dressed in a tight, black leather suit.

"I knew that you would try to save an innocent rather than go after the source. Yes, that's right. The source killed Jack. He would've been a great whitelighter and we needed to make sure that wouldn't happen. I was the trap that was needed to finally kill him."

"You're a monster." Paige said.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am."

She threw a fireball at the sisters. Prue sent it flying away from them. The demon sent another and then another, each of them being frozen by Piper and then sent back by Prue. The demon was agile and avoided all of them. She then produced a potion from her pocket and threw it at Prue and Piper. A brown smoke surrounded their bodies, which constricted them. They were unable to move. The demon laughed.

"You really should've brought the last Charmed one, rather than just a dumb whitelighter." She said.

"Dumb? I'll show you dumb."

Paige produced a potion of her own. It was a small vial with a glowing red liquid inside of it. She threw it at the demon, who was immediately killed. As soon as she died, the smoke around Prue and Piper died with it.

"Dumb is forgetting that I'm still part-witch." Paige said.

"That was impressive." Prue said.

Piper hugged Paige and thanked her. Prue thanked her as well.

"Let's get home." Paige said.

Paige orbed the sisters back to the Manor.

Paige found Jack outside of the Manor. She walked up to him and offered him a kind smile.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your sister." Paige said.

"It's not your fault. I should've known she was acting differently. I just didn't know. It makes me feel like a terrible brother." Jack said.

"You're not. You had no way of knowing. These demons are tricksters."

"Well, I think I can move on. Now that I know what happened to my sister, I can find her and be with her."

"And someday we'll be able to avenge your death and vanquish the Source."

"The what now?"

Paige smirked.

"Don't worry about it. That's our job. Just find your sister. Good luck!"

Jack smiled and Paige washed as he slowly vanished into the wind and out of her sight. Paige smiled and then walked back inside. The Christmas tree was up, with beautiful ornaments and colored lights hanging on it. Most of the presents were opened up. Everyone was taking a short break. Phoebe was on the couch, snuggling with Cole, Piper and Prue were both at the table, arguing about something and Andy was talking to Daryl. Paige decided to listen in.

"I can't say I agree with this but if I have a chance to spend some more time with you, then I'll take it." Daryl said.

"Thanks, Daryl. I'm so glad." Andy said.

"But you tell no one about the kiss, got it." Daryl said.

Andy chuckled.

"I promise. I won't say anything."

The two men hugged each other. Prue and Piper both stood up and walked over to Paige, with a smile on their faces.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Paige, we want you to spend Christmas with us."

"Really? Cuz I can head back to my apartment, I don't mind."

Prue shook her head.

"We actually have another question to ask you. Do you want to move in with us?" Piper asked.

"Are you serious?" Paige asked.

"We wanted to offer it to you. We have plenty of room and as you showed us today, you're a witch too and a part of this family. We want to get to know you more." Piper said.

"Especially me. I'm still sorry about the whole evil thing." Phoebe said.

Cole kissed her. Paige chuckled.

"Well, I have been feeling kind of lonely in there, so, my answer is yes." Paige said.

The girls all cheered and laughed. Prue and Piper both grabbed Paige and led her to the tree, where there was a big gift addressed to her.

"Open it." Prue said.

"It's from all of us." Piper said.

Paige opened the wrapped gift and found a locket. It was gold and on the inside it was inscribed: Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, Paige: The Power of Four. Paige put it around her neck and then turned to all of her sisters.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful." Paige said.

"We want you to know that it doesn't matter if you have an active power or not. We do have the power of four, the four of us as sisters, keeping each other safe and loving each other no matter what happens. We thought this locket would help you remember that." Prue said.

Paige smiled again and then hugged Prue. She smiled back and hugged her. Paige then hugged Piper and Phoebe in turn. The girls then wrapped up the rest of their presents and enjoyed drinking hot chocolate. They then spend the rest of their afternoon talking about all of their excitement for the New Year. Phoebe was going to start her new job, Piper has a lot of great bands coming to play P3, Paige was on her way to becoming a social worker and Prue decided to focus on figuring out a new path for herself in the New Year. Even Daryl said he was excited for another year as a cop and a chance to spend some more time with Andy. It was a wonderful, family moment. That is, until Inspector Sheridan barged in.

"Inspector Sheridan, this is incredibly inappropriate." Daryl said.

Sheridan's jaw dropped as she saw Andy Trudeau, back from the dead. She knew right then and there that the sisters must be some kind of supernatural force and immediately ran away as fast as she could to finally expose them for all their unsolved crimes.

"Oh, no." Prue said.

"What do we do now? If they believe her, we're in serious threat of being exposed." Piper said.

While the sisters and the men discussed their serious problem, Cole snuck away and shimmered out.

He appeared in an old castle. It was a huge, stone castle. Leo was chained in the basement.

"I can't believe you, you sick bastard." Leo said.

Cole laughed.

"Oh, come on, Leo. Lighten up." Cole replied.

"You traitor. They'll see right through you."

"I don't think so. They have their own fair share of problems. They think the demons attacked the Elders and that you're in hiding. They don't know that I was the one that did the attacking and not to the elders but to one whiteligher in particular. Without you by there side, they'll be defenseless. Once the time is right, I'll kill Prue, Piper and Paige, thus killing the Power of Three. Phoebe's already been evil before, she'll return evil and we'll rule together."

"But you hated Phoebe when she was evil."

"That was when I was still good. We'll lose our human sides completely and then we'll live forever."

Leo shook his head vigorously.

"It'll never happen, Cole. They'll find a way to stop you."

Cole laughed.

"Not this time, Leo. This time, they stand no chance because the demon they're after knows all of their weaknesses and Piper's is to lose you and that's already happened. I'll exploit Prue's and Paige's and they'll be goners. Once they're gone, they'll be no reason to keep you alive anymore."

Leo swore at Cole as he laughed and shimmered away.


	8. Fear and Love

**Episode Eight: Fear and Love **

"Paige, I need you to focus." Piper said.

Piper and Paige were up in the attic. Piper was scrying and Paige had her hands pressed against her temple.

"I'm new at this. I'm trying my best." Paige replied.

"I know you are, sweetie but scrying isn't working and your ability to sense Leo is the only way for us to find him." Piper said.

"I just can't do it, Piper. I'm sorry." Paige said.

Piper dropped her scrying equipment and walked over to her sister.

"Paige, please. I'm asking you not as a witch but as your sister. This is my husband. He could be in serious danger and I really need to find him."

Paige nodded and then closed her eyes. She focused as hard as she could on Leo but more than that, on a way to make Piper happy and reunite her with her husband. Suddenly, he came into focus in a castle in a place she didn't recognize. She opened her eyes.

"I saw him."

Piper smiled and then clapped her hands together.

"Where is he?"

"I saw him in a castle. I don't know where but I think I can orb to wherever it is, the location is still clear in my mind." Paige said.

"Ok, well I think it would be safer if I got Prue to come with us. We don't know who's there and Cole said that a powerful demon took Leo, one of which we've never seen before."

"Wouldn't you need the power of three then?"

"Phoebe's at work and she just started. I don't want to bother her. Besides, we're only going to save Leo, we can always return with the power of three if need be." Piper said.

"Alright, well hurry and get Prue. I'm worried I'll forget."

Piper nodded and quickly walked downstairs. She knocked on Prue's door but there was no answer.

"Prue! Prue!" Piper called out.

"I'm in the bathroom." Prue's voice said.

Piper walked over to the bathroom door.

"Paige thinks she knows where Leo is. She can orb me there but I want you to come with me."

"Now's not a great time, Piper."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

Prue opened the bathroom door. Piper noticed that her older sister seemed exhausted and the bathroom smelled like throw up.

"Are you sick?" Piper asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll go with you but make it fast. I have a job interview." Prue replied.

"That's great. Where?"

"I want to try photography again. I love it."

Piper smiled.

"I want to hear all about it but time's a wasting, come on."

Piper grabbed Prue by the arm but Piper thought it was odd that Prue had some trouble keeping up with her at first. Prue was able to shake it off and walked up with Piper to the attic. Paige was waiting for them and motioned for them to stand by her side. Prue stood at Paige's left and Piper stood at Paige's right and the three of them orbed to the castle.

Leo was tied up in chains with his shirt off and his jeans torn. Cole shimmered in.

"The sisters are going to find you and once they do, they're going to vanquish you." Leo said.

"You're right. I don't have much time. I've come up with a new plan to destroy them. Let's just say a blast from their past. In the mean time, I think it would be good if you forgot everything that's happened here."

"You can't do that."

Cole laughed.

"Yes, Leo, I can. I'm not one of the most powerful demons in the underworld for my looks."

"Oh, save it."

Cole threw a potion at Leo, which emitted a black smoke. Leo fell to the ground in a deep trance. Cole smiled at him and then shimmered out.

Paige, Piper and Prue found themselves right outside the castle. The drawbridge was closed but Prue waved her hand at which caused it to fall permitting the three women inside. They ran through and then looked up. The castle must've been built centuries ago, as it looked like it was falling apart. However, it still was quite beautiful as both Piper and Paige noted. Prue seemed disoriented which both of her younger sisters noticed. As they turned a corner, several demons approached them. Piper froze them and Prue used her telekinesis to send them flying away. They ran towards a door, which Paige sensed Leo was behind. A few more demons attacked and Piper tried to blow them up but again, her attacks missed. Prue was able to take care of them instead. Paige opened the door and saw a small room where Leo was chained and looked horrible. Piper ran towards him and used her blowing up power to destroy the chains. She picked Leo up and tried to wake him up. Slowly, he started to come to.

"Piper? Where am I?" Leo asked.

"You don't know? Haven't you been here in a while?" Piper asked.

"I don't remember. Who's that?" Leo asked.

"You don't remember Paige?" Piper asked.

"Paige? No, I don't remember." Leo said.

"Okay, well let's get you home. We'll figure it out then. I'm just so glad you're okay, Leo. I love you." Piper said.

"I love you too, Piper."

Piper and Leo kissed for a moment and then orbed home. Paige orbed Prue home.

Phoebe was in the Bay Mirror, working in her office. She was typing up a response to one of her fan letters when Cole shimmered in.

"Phoebe."

"Cole, what's wrong?"

Cole walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Phoebe, I just wanted to say that I love you and that no matter what, we're going to be together." Cole said.

"Cole, of course we'll always be together. Why are you saying that? Did something happen?"

Cole shook his head and smiled.

"No but I just wanted to tell you. I don't want to waste any moment not telling you how much I adore you."

"That's very sweet, Cole. When I get home from work, I'll certainly return the favor."

Cole smiled and shimmered out. Phoebe returned to her column.

Cole appeared in a large pit at the edge of a small platform that was above an endless amount of lava. Another demon then appeared in front of him. He was an average height man with white hair and was dressed in black robes. He smiled upon seeing Cole.

"Remember our deal, Barbas. Kill Prue, Piper and Paige but leave Phoebe unharmed. If you do that, then I'll free you forever."

"I know the plan and I certainly can't wait to exact my revenge." Barbas said.

**CHARMED**

**STARRING: **

**SHANNEN DOHERTY AS PRUE HALLIWELL**

**HOLLY MARIE COMBS AS PIPER HALLIWELL **

**ALYSSA MILANO AS PHOEBE HALLIWELL **

**BRIAN KRAUSE AS LEO WYATT**

**ROSE MCGOWAN AS PAIGE MATTHEWS**

**JULIAN MCMAHON AS COLE TURNER**

**DORIAN GREGORY AS DARYL MORRIS**

**T.W. KING AS ANDY TRUDEAU **

**AND BILLY DRAGO AS "BARBAS" **

"You're crazy. You're absolutely crazy." Daryl said.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Andy asked.

"No but that doesn't mean that your idea is okay." Daryl said.

"Come on, Daryl. It's the only way. It's bizarre, I get that but it's an explanation. If we just don't do anything, it could expose the sisters." Andy said.

Daryl walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"This whole thing has been hard for me to accept and I'm still having trouble but there is no way the cops at the station will accept it. You're dead in this world, Andy. People wouldn't believe that you just magically came back from the dead."

"I told you I'm not going to say that. Look, no one saw my body except for the sisters. I'll just explain that the sisters faked my own death to keep me safe, like a witness protection program thing. Then, I can finally get out of the house and start my life again."

"It's risky. It's incredibly risky. You drive me crazy, you know that."

Andy chuckled.

"I always have and I always will. So what do you say? Will you help me?"

"I don't like it but I don't see any other options. We can't let Sheridan expose the sisters. It would stop all the good that they do."

"So it's agreed then. Let's make it happen."

Daryl gulped. Andy started to walk out the door and Daryl had no choice but to follow him.

Prue, Piper and Paige returned to the attic with Leo. Piper led Leo to her room to rest. Prue and Paige were left alone.

"Now that Leo's safe, we need to find the book of shadows."

"I don't understand how it just vanished. I mean, no evil can touch it, right?" Paige asked.

"Well, yes but sometimes evil have their own ways of faking the book out."

"Alright, well I really need to go to work but I'll come straight home right after."

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

"Are you okay, Prue? You seem a little sick or tired or something."

Prue didn't look at Paige but she waved her hand at her.

"I'm fine. No worries."

Paige looked at her with concern but then simply shrugged and orbed to her job.

"Who do I attack first?" Barbas asked.

"Prue. She's the glue that keeps those sisters together. Without her, they'll be easy to pull apart."

"Very well. Just don't forget what you promised."

"I won't. Just don't underestimate them this time. After all, they are The Charmed Ones." Cole said.

"But they're still just humans and every human has fear."

Barbas vanished. Cole smiled and then shimmered away.

Prue was in the front hall of the Manor about to leave the home when Barbas appeared. Prue dropped her keys in shock.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Prue asked.

Barbas smiled. He waved his right hand in front of his face and then smiled.

"You're greatest fear is that you will fail to protect your sisters from harm."

Prue breathed in heavily and started to shake. She saw a flashback of her and Piper talking in the Manor and then saw Piper get shot by a crazy woman. She fell to the ground and Prue kneeled down to her, trying to save her. The vision then reappeared in the hospital where Piper was dying in Prue's arms. The vision then faded away.

"You almost lost her, Prue. You would've failed at your job to keep your sisters safe."

Another vision appeared but this wasn't recognizable to Prue. Piper and Phoebe were alone in the Manor when two demons appeared and shot fireballs at both of them, killing them instantly. Prue screamed and ran over to Piper and Phoebe, trying to wake them up with no success. When she truly felt her sisters were dead, Prue started crying hysterically. She started screaming and closed her eyes. Barbas laughed as Prue was in pain. Prue's hair started to turn white.

"You couldn't save them, Prue. You failed your mother and your grandmother. You are a failure." Barbas said.

Prue screamed.

"Prue? Prue!" Piper yelled out.

Barbas vanished as Piper attempted to blow him up. Prue was on the ground and Piper raced to her.

"Are you alright? What happened? How is Barbas back?"

Prue stood up and grabbed onto Piper, holding her close.

"Prue, your hair's white. He almost had you, didn't he?" Piper asked.

Prue nodded.

"Ok, you're staying home. Reschedule your job interview. I'm calling Phoebe and Paige. We need to stay together. It's safer that way."

Prue simply nodded and walked over to the sofa and wrapped herself up in a blanket.

Barbas returned to Cole in the volcano.

"Well, did you get her?" Cole asked.

Barbas shook his head.

"Piper was there to disrupt my focus. I almost had her though."

"Almost isn't good enough. I need them dead."

"Relax, I'll go after Paige next. She wasn't there."

"Good. Go, get her."

Barbas nodded and vanished.

Daryl and Andy walked into the police station. When people saw Andy, they nearly burst out into hysterics. Daryl saw Sheridan with some of the officers, begging and pleading for her job back. When Sheridan noticed Andy, she smirked. Both men walked up to their boss. Their boss was a tall African-American man with a thin mustache. He looked at Daryl and then at Andy.

"I can't believe my eyes." He said.

"We have an explanation, sir." Daryl said.

The commander put his hands on his hips and looked at Daryl, awaiting the explanation. Daryl took a deep breath but was interrupted by Sheridan.

"Sir, what does it matter? Andy is still alive. This proves that those sisters must be hiding some secret that could threaten our security." Sheridan said.

"No, Sheridan. I want to hear what they have to say."

"Andy never died, I mean obviously he's here right now. An assassin was trying to kill Andy. His life was in danger and the only want to ensure his safety was for him to pretend to be killed. The Halliwell sisters work with witness protection and they helped stage his death and sent him away for a while. The assassin just died and now it was safe for Andy to come out into the open again."

Sheridan laughed out loud.

"Sir, you can't believe that ridiculous story."

"It doesn't really matter to me if it's true or not. I'm happy that you're still with us, Mr. Trudeau. I'd be happy to welcome you back."

"Thank you, sir. I'd really like that."

Andy shook his boss's hand.

"You can take Inspector Sheridan's desk. She was just leaving."

Daryl and Andy both chuckled. Inspector Sheridan walked over to her boss with a sense of urgency.

"Sir, you still can't want to fire me. I was right about him."

"You made an arrest without any evidence to suggest that Miss Halliwell is guilty. You don't have the authority to perform those actions. Not only that but you invaded their privacy as Mr. Morris has told me. Pack your stuff. You are no longer welcome here."

Sheridan groaned and threw a mug against a wall. It shattered into many pieces. She picked up her stuff and turned to the two men.

"I'm going to figure out your secret. Mark my words."

With that, she left.

"That mug is coming out of her last paycheck." The commander said to the two men.

Andy sat down at his old desk and Daryl sat across from him.

"I can't believe it. It's like old times, or I guess in your world." Andy said.

"It's weird but I'm glad to have you back. It was hard for me to keep working here without you."

Andy smiled.

"Well I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Good."

Both men then immediately got back to work.

Paige was seated at her desk when she suddenly heard the phone ring.

"Hello." Paige said.

"Paige, it's Piper."

"Piper, what's wrong?"

"I just came to tell you that this whole living together thing isn't really working out."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I mean you're not a real Halliwell, and I just think you should go back to your own apartment."

"Piper, I don't understand."

"We don't want you anymore, Paige. What's not to understand?"

"What? Piper, you don't mean that."

"Oh, I do. I'm sorry."

The line went dead. Paige hung up the phone. She was so confused. Did Piper really mean that? Did she really not want her anymore? Mr. Cowan walked up to Paige and asked to see her in his office. She walked in.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Paige, you're a horrible worker here. I see no reason why you should still work here. You're fired."

"What? Sir, I don't understand. I know I've taken a few short days and I've had some unexplained absences but I assure you I love my job and I've been making up for that recently."

"You're terrible, you will never be a social worker. You're not good enough."

"Hey! That's not up to you to say." Paige snapped.

Suddenly, Mr. Cowan vanished and in his place, was Barbas.

"Oh, that is quite fun." Barbas said.

"Who the hell are you? What have you done to Mr. Cowan?"

Barbas chuckled.

"That wasn't that mortal. I just wanted to shake you up a little bit before the final blow."

Barbas stood up and walked over to Paige. He waved his hand in front of his face and then perked up.

"Your greatest fear is that you are not accepted by your sisters. That, you are not a true Halliwell."

"That's not true." Paige said half-heartedly.

Paige was taken in a vision of Prue and Piper talking in the Halliwell's kitchen.

"She's not one of us. She can never take the place of Phoebe." Prue said.

"She's not. We just need her for when Phoebe comes back and then as soon as that happens, we'll just forget about her." Piper said.

"I guess that's alright. I just don't like her. She's so abrasive and rude."

"I know this isn't ideal. I wish we never knew she existed but we'll just use her and then just stop talking to her."

Paige started crying. Was this true? Is this how Prue and Piper really felt about her?

Another vision showed Phoebe and Piper talking in the attic.

"I can't believe Paige had my powers. I bet she had no idea how to use them. She is not one of us, she doesn't deserve to be in the power of three."

"You've got that right. She was totally worthless. I'm so glad you're back, Phoebe." Piper said.

They hugged. Paige was holding onto her body and sobbing. Barbas appeared to her.

"You're not welcome as a Halliwell and you never will be. They don't love you. They don't want you."

Paige found she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear and pain. Paige then yelled out in response to Barbas.

"No, you're wrong. They love me. They want me. I am a Halliwell. I am their sister. I am Charmed."

Paige found that she could move again and she stared down Barbas.

"You can't hurt me. You are nothing but lies." Paige snapped.

Barbas vanished immediately. Paige wiped away her tears and dusted herself off.

"Well, I really don't like that demon." Paige said to herself.

Piper and Leo were in bed together. She had her hand placed on his cheek and gave him a light kiss.

"I'm really sorry, Piper but I can't remember what happened. The last thing I remember is being in the underworld with Phoebe. After that, my mind is just blank."

"It's okay, Leo. Please try to remember if you can but don't worry about it if you can't. I'm just so glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Piper. I'm glad you're alright. I was so worried that I wasn't going to be able to see you again."

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

Leo and Piper both smiled at each other. Prue knocked on the door and Piper told her to come in. Prue walked in and she looked much better than she did this morning.

"I just have no idea who took the Book of Shadows. I just have no idea."

"That's okay, Prue. We'll figure it out." Piper said.

"We need the book, Piper. Without it, any demon could just kill us." Prue said.

Piper kissed Leo and then got out of bed and walked with Prue downstairs.

"Well let's think, I mean who's all been here since it was taken?" Piper asked.

Prue sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her body. Her hair was still partially white as she still hadn't been able to calm down after the trauma that Barbas made her face.

"I don't know. I mean, just all of us, Cole, Andy, Daryl and Inspector Sheridan."

"Inspector Sheridan?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but she only just walked in the front door. She was never in the attic."

"Well, none of those people would take the book."

"Cole could've."

"Prue."

"We don't know if he can be trusted. He's half evil."

"And half-good."

"That could've tricked the book."

"I don't know, Prue. I know you don't like Cole but Phoebe does. She'll be very upset if you question Cole's loyalty to us."

Prue rolled her eyes.

"He was never loyal to us." Prue said.

Suddenly, Paige orbed in.

"Paige?" Piper asked.

"Sorry for the surprise orb but I had to do it. Barbas found me and attacked."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded.

"I'm fine. I was a little shaken but my greatest fear didn't consume me. All the same, I don't want to be by myself right now."

"I was just about to warn you. I'm so sorry I didn't do it sooner." Piper said.

"It's okay."

Paige sat next to Prue and cuddled with her on the sofa. Prue smiled and rested her head on Paige. Piper stood up.

"This just doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" Prue asked.

Piper turned back to Prue and Paige.

"I mean, why is Barbas just randomly attacking us now? What brought that on? I mean, he's attacked us twice because of specific reasons. First, it was Friday the 13th and second, it was because of Bane and that murder plot. What is it this time?" Piper asked.

"Why haven't you vanquished this guy yet?" Paige asked.

"We can't vanquish him. We can only defeat him but he always comes back." Prue replied.

"Well we need to figure out a way to defeat him and figure out why he's even here."

"Maybe it's Cole." Prue said.

"Cole?" Paige asked.

"Well, where is he? I haven't seen him in weeks. In fact, I haven't since Christmas. He could be plotting something right now. He could've stole the book of shadows and then freed Barbas to kill us."

Piper shook her head.

"Don't let your hatred cloud your judgment, Prue."

"Can you disprove it?" Prue asked.

"No, I can't. But Phoebe would never forgive us if we express that to her."

"I'm not really a Cole fan either. I still haven't forgotten that whole window of opportunity thing."

"That's two against one. Majority rules." Prue said.

"I wonder if Phoebe's been attacked. I need to call her." Piper said.

Piper left the room.

"What happened to your hair?" Paige asked.

"Barbas almost got me again. When he's about to kill you, your hair turns white and you die."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Clearly, I'm not as together as I thought I was. I need to take some time to figure my life out again."

"There's nothing wrong with that. I've been there."

Prue smiled at her.

"I'm happy that you're okay. I know how hard it is to face Barbas and the fact that you stood up to him on your first try is really impressive. It shows how strong you are."

"Thanks."

Piper returned.

"Phoebe hasn't been attacked. She's fine. She's going to come home soon." Piper said.

"That makes sense, Piper. Cole loves Phoebe and he won't let anything happen to her but he wants the three of us out of the way so he can destroy the power of three and rule with Phoebe in the underworld."

"We have no proof. It's just a guess. And Barbas could go after Phoebe next. We don't know."

Piper simply shrugged in response to both Paige and Prue's glares.

"You idiot! You let two of them escape you!" Cole yelled.

"It's The Charmed Ones, they're not easy to kill and you know it." Barbas said.

"They're just witches. You've killed tons of witches."

"You need to realize they're not just witches. But if you stop yelling at me with your mortal breath, I have an idea."

"What?" Cole snapped.

"Piper is going to do the work for us." Barbas said.

Phoebe was just about to enter the Manor when she saw a man bringing in a suitcase next door. She noticed he was a very attractive looking man.

"Hello." She offered.

The man turned around.

"Hello, there. Are you related to Piper?"

Phoebe was slightly taken aback but nodded.

"How do you know that?"

"I met Piper several weeks ago. I went to Arizona to visit my family for a few weeks and I'm just moving back. My name is Evan."

"Oh, well my name is Phoebe. I'm Piper's younger sister. I was ah away for a while too."

Evan smiled at her and ran his fingers through his hair. Phoebe couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Phoebe. I'd really love to have you all over to my home sometime. It's quite the mess but hopefully, I'll be able to take care of it soon."

"Oh that would be nice. Thank you."

"Do you have a third sister?"

"Well, four now but you probably mean Prue. She's my oldest sister."

"Well I'd love to meet her sometime."

"Sure. I'm sure you'd like that too but right now isn't a great time. We're having a little family emergency."

"Oh no. Is everything alright?" Evan asked.

"It's fine. No worries, just a little something that I need to take care of. It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Phoebe smiled and then quickly rushed through the door. She immediately noticed Prue's white hair and immediately knew who was after them. Piper and Paige were both seated next to each other.

"Thank god." Piper said.

Piper ran up to Phoebe and hugged her but it wasn't any normal hug, she clenched her tightly as a symbol that she would never let Phoebe go.

"So it's Barbas. What the hell is he doing here?" Phoebe asked angrily.

Prue was about to answer Phoebe's question but Piper silenced her.

"We don't know but Barbas has only been able to be around for 24 hours so if we just stay together, he can't hurt us." Piper said.

Phoebe walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She turned to her sisters.

"I could've lost you guys. That feeling is always scary. It's the greatest fear that I have." Phoebe said.

"Well let's hope Barbas doesn't find that out." Piper said.

Paige stood up and turned to her sisters.

"There has to be a way we can go after this guy. I mean, we can't vanquish him but there has to be something we can do. I mean you guys are the fricking Charmed ones for crying out loud."

"Barbas isn't just any demon. He's killed many witches and he'll kill us if we don't take any precaution necessary." Piper said.

Barbas astral projected himself into Piper's subconscious.

"And he's coming for you right now." He said.

Piper suddenly turned around and felt terrified. She didn't know where these feelings came from.

"Piper, what's wrong?" Prue asked.

"I think he's coming right now." Piper replied.

"It would be wise to split up." Barbas said.

"I think we need to split up." Piper said.

"What? Why? That's the opposite of what you just said." Paige replied.

"Barbas is coming to kill all four of you at once." Barbas said.

"He'll kill all of us at once if we stay at the same place." Piper said.

Barbas then entered her consciousness and Piper lost control of herself.

"Piper, what's going on?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. I have to go back to work." Piper replied.

"But what about Barbas? It's not safe to be alone." Phoebe said.

Piper turned to Phoebe and then laughed and vanished.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Piper can't do that." Phoebe said.

"Well, she just did. Is it a new power?" Paige asked.

"No, but what demon do we know can astral project?" Prue asked.

"Barbas. We better find her and fast." Phoebe replied.

"Can you sense her, Paige?" Prue asked.

Paige closed her eyes and placed her hands on her temples. After a few moments, Paige nodded.

"Quick, take my hands." Paige said.

Prue and Phoebe held onto Paige's left and right hands and they orbed to find Piper.

They arrived in the same castle that Leo was in. During the orb, Prue had accidentally let go and she popped up in a different part of the castle than the rest of the girls had.

Paige and Phoebe landed on the top of the castle. It was an area with a large square area with a large gap in the center, which would cause quite a nasty fall.

"Where's Prue?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Phoebe replied.

"She must've let go or lost contact with me." Paige said.

"There's Piper." Phoebe said.

Sure enough, Piper appeared on the other side of the ledge. She looked at both of the sisters angrily.

"Don't hurt my sisters." Piper snapped.

Phoebe and Paige both backed up.

"We are your sisters, Piper. What are you talking about?" Paige asked.

"She's not herself right now. It happened to Prue too." Phoebe said.

"So what do we do?" Paige asked.

"We need to convince her we're really her sisters." Phoebe said.

Piper used her power and almost blew up Phoebe.

"Piper, it's us, Paige and Phoebe. We're your sisters."

Piper laughed.

"You know, this whole family is standing on a thin wire. At any moment, that wire could snap and one or more of us could die. Prue almost died, Paige almost died, I've already lost my mother, gramps and I almost lost Leo. I am not losing any of them. I can't go through that." Piper said.

"Piper, that won't happen. We're not going anywhere." Paige said.

"How would you know? You threaten our safety as witches." Piper said.

Piper used her power and blew up Phoebe but it only hit her partially. She flew backwards and Paige had to orb to save her. Paige quickly healed her arm before it would damage her anymore.

"Thanks for that." Phoebe said.

"No problem. Now how do we stop her?" Paige asked.

"I had it wrong. Barbas is using her fears to consume her. Piper's fear is that being a witch is going to kill one or all of us. We need to convince her that we'll all be okay, that no demon could ever kill us because our love is stronger than fear." Phoebe said.

Phoebe and Paige both walked around the ledge until they were in front of Piper. She looked at both of them oddly.

"I'm not going to be a witch anymore. I'm done with it." Piper said.

"Piper, no matter how powerful the demon that comes against us, we will always win because we are sisters, powerful sisters who love each other. Good always defeats evil because love is stronger than magic, it's stronger than anything and we're lucky because we can feel love and those demons can't." Phoebe said.

"Love conquers fear. If I've learned anything in these past nine weeks that I've been a witch and found about you guys, it's that. I was terrified to accept myself as a witch and whitelighter and to go up against demons and warlocks but I know that I'll always be ok because now I have three older sisters who love me and who I love too." Paige added.

Piper looked between both Phoebe and Paige and then Barbas was extinguished from her. Piper fell down. Phoebe and Paige ran over to her and helped her up. They saw that Piper was crying now.

"Oh, Piper." Phoebe said.

"Promise me nothing will ever happen to any of us now. I can't bare to lose any of you." Piper said.

"You'll never lose us. We promise." Phoebe replied.

Piper smiled and then hugged Phoebe and Paige.

Barbas returned to Cole.

"You idiot! You failed!" Cole yelled.

"I was so close but those sisters just know each other too well. It's a love that I can't defeat." Barbas said.

"Yeah, well now you're officially banished. You are a disappointment and an embarrassment." Cole said.

Barbas screamed as Cole banished him away to the volcano.

"I'll get those sisters sooner or later." Cole said.

Cole then shimmered away. Prue then came out of hiding with her jaw dropped in shock.

Prue and Andy were both in her bedroom, lying down next to each other.

"Andy, I need to tell you something." Prue said.

"What's up, Prue?" Andy asked.

Prue rolled over to him.

"I hope you can accept this. It's certainly an extraordinary situation." Prue said.

"Are you alright?" Andy asked.

"I'm fine, Andy. I'm just great, actually." Prue replied.

Andy brushed Prue's hair out of her face and put his hand on her cheek. With a deep breath, Prue continued on.

"I'm pregnant." Prue said.


End file.
